Desde mi calabozo
by Iukarey
Summary: Desde hace mucho tiempo los mas altos han regido el imperio irken, causando caos y desastres para muchos otros planetas. Pero que pasaria si estuvieran usurpando un lugar que no les corresponde?
1. La prisionera

**Bueno, hacia mucho que no entraba aqui, y creo que olvidé algunas cosas, pero mas vale tarde que nunca. No se que mas decir, si se me ocurre algo, luego lo pongo o si notan algo, con gusto aceptaré criticas, sugerencias, trancazos y lo que venga.**

**Los personajes en este momento, son solo Miyuki y el mas alto Rojo, y debo aclarar que son propiedad de Jhonen Vazquez y Nickelodeon, mas adelante incluire personajes propiedad de otra genial mente, y con gusto le dare el credito que merece.**

**Sin mas los dejo con el fic.**

"Levanté la mirada al escuchar sonidos fuera. Cuanto tiempo hacia que estaba ahí? cien años? doscientos? No recordaba porqué estaba aqui... solo... se que lo estoy.

Han pasado muchos años desde que llegué aquí. Tantos que no recuerdo mucho de lo que hay afuera. Ni siquiera recuerdo como es mi rostro. En esta oscuridad apenas puedo ver mis manos. Pero no entiendo. Porqué estoy aqui? Acaso hice algo tan terrible que no me sea permitido ni siquiera ver la luz? Qué crimen tan atroz pude haber cometido para no tener ni siquiera el minimo contacto con otro ser? Solo se que la rejilla se abre cada tanto tiempo para dejar entrar algun snack y alguna soda, no los he visto, pero los he saboreado y sentido con mis manos.

Ocasionalmente llega algo dulce... dulce... recuerdo ese sabor... lo solia consumir con frecuencia. Me gustaba compartirlo con otros...

O acaso fue un sueño?

Si cometi algun crimen grave, porqué no me han ejecutado? Lo preferiria mil veces a este encierro, a esta tortura de vivir sin siquiera poder hablar con alguien mas.

O tal vez mi falta es tan grave que hasta la muerte es un privilegio para mi. Si tan solo pudiera saber que fue lo que hice, o será que no quiero ni siquiera enterarme? Mi mente bloqueó algo tan horrible.

Toco mi rostro, mi mano de dos dedos recorre toda mi cara, tengo antenas, mis ojos son grandes, aunque ya no se si estoy ciega o solo es la falta de luz. Mi mano recorre mi cuerpo, si, parece que sigo completa... aunque varias partes de mi cuerpo duelen, tal vez por las llagas que la falta de higiene ha afectado mi cuerpo. Como me gustaria un baño. Un baño de gel caliente... agradable gel caliente, perfumado, aromático... pero no se si eso fue real o solo fue un sueño. Realmente existe algo como un baño? o es producto de mi mente? Esta soledad me esta volviendo loca, a menos que ya lo esté. Ya ni estoy segura de si debo dirigirme a mi misma como genero femenino, o soy hombre? No, creo que soy una mujer... soy una mujer importante... todos me respetan y me quieren. Soy amada y obedecida por todo el imperio... o es un sueño? O tan solo es mi imaginacion jugandome una broma?

Ya estoy harta, he deseado la muerte muchas veces pero por alguna razon no puedo morir. Este aparato en mi espalda me lanza descargas cada tanto tiempo. Siempre lo he tenido ahi? De vez en cuando siento algo largo que se conecta en este artefacto, es el momento mas feliz porque entro en un sueño profundo, cierro los ojos y veo cientos... no, miles de seres como yo con sus sonrisas amables saludandome, es tan bello, extraño eso... porque terminó? o realmente pasó? me gustaria que alguien me lo dijera...

Solo ocasionalmente tengo contacto con "él", no se quien es. Creo que antes lo conocia, pero ahora me da miedo escucharlo cerca... y ahora viene. Cada tanto tiempo viene y escucho su voz y me hace estremecer. Siento que hace mucho tiempo, yo pude haberlo hecho estremecer a el, que el es quien deberia temerme. Pero por alguna razon no es asi.

Escucho su voz, esta aqui... cierro los ojos, no quiero escucharle".

-Su alteza, asi que sigue viva... no importa, ya su registro ha desaparecido del sistema, aquel al que creen culpable de su "muerte" ha sido degradado y ahora ha sido exiliado sin que lo sepa. Ahora no es tan grande como todos decian, no? si la vieran, sabrian lo fragil que es. Pero no se preocupe, mi hermano y yo ocuparemos su lugar como dirigentes del imperio, usted puede seguir aqui, en su suite principal... mi querida alteza Miyuki-

"Respiro tranquila, al fin se va, se ha marchado, esta vez se va y no me ha golpeado, ni hecho otras cosas que me provocan repulsion. No soporto que recorra mi cuerpo con sus manos, que me diga que no soy nada, que el es quien manda ahora. No se si estoy loca, y ese sujeto solo es un delirio de mi mente, pero lo que me hace duele y duele por dias. Afortunadamente solo viene en pocas ocasiones. Solo espero que cuando decida regresar, al fin yo haya muerto.

Aunque hay algo que me preocupa. Mencionó algo de que alguien habia sido castigado por lo sucedido a mi. Alguien mas, un inocente. Algo me dice que no debo permitir eso, que esta mal y que yo tengo poder y autoridad para detenerlo. Pero como? No puedo pensar mas, él ha regresado.

-"Lo olvidaba, Pur está de mal humor debido a un embarque de donas que no llegó y me culpa a mi, así que, si no le importa, creo que debo desahogarme con usted...-

La pesadilla vuelve a comenzar...


	2. Hay que ir a la Tierra

**Este es mi segundo capitulo, espero que les guste, hacia tiempo que no entraba y creo que olvidé algunos detallitos, pero ahora los corrijo y pido una disculpa por los inconvenientes. Solo debo agregar que en este capi los personajes de Vivian, Niz, Zid y Dix son propiedad de mi amiga Misu, tambien conocida en esta pagina como Eldar Lisswen Sarithiel (perdon si no lo escribi correctamente) y los demas personajes son propiedad de Jhonen Vazquez y Nickelodeon (que no los supieron aprovechaar XP)**

**Sin mas los dejo con el fic. el cual debo aclarar incluye ZADR (Zim and Dib romance) y algo de RAPR (Red and Purple romance)a aquellos que no les guste el yaoi (amor chico+chico) mejor no lean este fic.**

Vivian, Niz, Zid y Dix eran cuatro hermanos que vivian en el planeta Meekrob. Los cuatro niños eran muy felices, o al menos hasta donde se podía serlo. Niz y Vivian eran gemelos, entrando a la adolescencia, a sus doce años, lejos de ser niños rebeldes, eran tiernos y amorosos con sus padres. Zid, era un pequeño de diez años, y un genio en la escuela. Dix era el menor, y el mas travieso de sus hermanos. Sus padres siempre se reian de sus ocurrencias y travesuras. Aunque sus padres, un humano y un irken, discutían a menudo, siempre los amaban y consentían demasiado.

Zim y Dib vivian en la tierra, pero tenían demasiados problemas con el padre de Dib. Antes de que Zid, de diez años, naciera, Zim y Dib se fueron a Meekrob.

Dib estaba muy contento en ese planeta, en ese entonces muchas razas alienígenas iban y venían de ese lugar. A Dib no le sorprendió sabes que muchas de esas criaturas habían estado en mas de una ocasión en la tierra.

Sin embargo, en ese mundo de perfecta armonía, un dia la desgracia llegó. La invasora Tenn trajo a la armada para conquistar el planeta. Dib y Zim se unieron a la resistencia y Zim pronto estuvo al mando de ella. Ambos salian a menudo a pelear, dejando a los niños solos. A Dib le dolia en el alma dejar a sus niños, pues le recordaba el abandono sufrido por parte de su padre. Pero no había otra forma.

Todos los días, Dix se sentaba junto a la puerta del refugio, jugando o entreteniéndose con cualquier cosa. Al escuchar cualquier sonido se levantaba presuroso, sus hermanos tenían que detenerlo, pues debían ser cuidadosos antes de abrir la puerta. Dix tenia la esperanza de que fueran sus padres, pero nunca eran ellos, siempre era alguien mas.

Ese dia, alguien había llegado, Dix se levantó corriendo como de costumbre hasta que Vivian lo detuvo, Niz fue a revisar la pantalla de seguridad: afuera estaba Skoodge, un amigo de su padre, y Lard Nar, un vortiano líder de los resisty antes de la llegada de Zim.

-¿Son mis papásss? ¿Verdad que son mis papás? ¿Dime que son mis papás? – decía Dix saltando.

-No, Dix, lo siento, son el tio Skoodge y Lard Nar-Dijo Niz con aire de tristeza.

-¿Qué hará Lard Nar aquí? Lo que supe es que no estaba muy feliz de que papá Zim hubiera tomado su lugar como líder de los resisty- Zid se rascó un poco la cabeza. Vivian miró a su hermano igual de confundida. Niz los dejó entrar.

-¡Hola tio Skoodge, hola vortiano! – Dix saludó efusivamente a ambos visitantes, ganándose una sonrisa de parte de Skoodge y una mirada molesta de parte de Lard Nar.

-Mi nombre es Lard Nar – dijo el vortiano de mala manera.

-Ya lo se, vortiano – Dijo Dix con una sonrisa picara. Despues de todo, su padre Zim también se refería a Lard Nar como Vortiano.

-Dix, basta – dijo Niz, - Tio Skoodge, que pasa? Donde están mis papás? –

-Vienen con ustedes? – Dix intentó asomarse, pero Skoodge lo detuvo.

-Dix, creo que tu y Zid deben esperar en la cocina – dijo con semblante serio.

-No quiero! – gritó Zid – siempre me tratan como un bebé, quiero saber que pasa –

-Yo también, siempre me mandan a la cocina castigado, pero ahora no he hecho nada que puedan comprobarme – Dix imitó a su hermano cruzándose de brazos.

Skoodge miró a ambos niños. Luego levantó la cabeza para ver a Vivian.

-Tio Skoodge, pasa algo malo? – Vivian tomó la medalla que le había dado su padre, estaba muy afligida, Niz la sujetó de los brazos con firmeza.

-Niños, van a comenzar el barrido orgánico del planeta, debemos sacarlos de aquí - Skoodge se derribó en el sillón con pesadumbre. Desde hacia algún tiempo había comenzado a odiar a su raza.

-¿A dónde iremos? – dijo Zid con voz baja mirando a sus hermanos. Dix se subió a una mesita en la sala para hacerse notar mas.

-No iremos a ningún lado, mis papás van a regresar y nos van a buscar aquí, además, esta es mi casa.-

-Dix, cállate – Niz miró molesto a su hermano menor.

-¿Tio Skoodge? – murmuró Vivian.

-Los enviaremos a la tierra, el humano Dib tiene familia ahí, creo que eso también los hace sus familiares, no estoy muy informado de los lazos familiares de los humanos, pero creo que…-

-No vamos a ir a la tierra – Dix ahora estaba sobre los sillones saltando, tratando de que le prestaran atención.

-Todos están siendo evacuados, ustedes tienen familiares en la tierra y por eso deben ir para …- Lard Nar trató de apoyar a Skoodge, pero Dix lo miró molesto.

-¡Cállate, Vortiano! – Gritó Dix.

-¡Dix, no seas grosero! – Vivian lo reprendió. Sabia que a su padre Zim no le agradaba Lard Nar, pero su padre Dib siempre les enseñó a ser respuetuosos.

Skoodge se levantó y vio a los chicos. – Deben alistar sus cosas, deben salir mañana temprano.-

-Tio Skoodge, ¿Han sabido algo de mis papás? – Zid se acercó un poco, temiendo la respuesta.

-Lo siento, no hemos tenido noticias de ellos, pero en cuanto las tengamos, les diremos donde están – Skoodge realmente lo sentía. No era un sentimiento común en los irkens apenarse por alguien mas, pero realmente estaba apenado por lo que estaba pasando.

Skoodge y Lard Nar salieron de la casa, dejando a los niños para que se prepararan para su viaje.

(…)

En una prisión de máxima seguridad en irk, el mas alto Red salía de una de las celdas, no se dio cuenta, (o tal vez no le importó) que la puerta quedó abierta. No había activado el seguro, después de todo, no esperaba que fuera Purpura quien le llamara, al menos no todavía.

-Pur, que quieres? Estoy en algo importante - gruñó el alto, aunque en su interior, se alegraba de que su co gobernante le llamara.

-No te llamo por gusto, dentro de unas horas debemos estar en Meekrob para el ceremonial barrido orgánico y felicitar a la invasora Tenn por un planeta conquistado, y ese quiero que sea un campo de juegos, no otra cosa.-

El irken de ojos purpuras cortó comunicación. Rojo se dirigió a los guardias para dar instrucciones sobre la celda, pero no notó que la prisionera dentro, extendia una mano fuera de la celda.

Cuando la irken que estaba dentro de la celda salió, sus ojos recibieron la ráfaga de luz de los pasillos de la prisión, quedando cegada. Pero no se rindió. Habia visto una nave cerca, y no quería volver a esa celda. Se sirvió de sus manos para llegar a la nave, trastabillando, cuando escuchó gritos tras ella. Se decidió a correr, pero prefería morir por las ráfagas antes de volver a su encierro.

-¡No disparen! ¡Deténganla! – gritó el alto Rojo, sabia que si la prisionera moria, su cuerpo tenia que ser analizado por los médicos irken de la prisión, y temia que descubrieran su identidad, a pesar de hacer todo lo que pudo por borrar todos los datos de su pak, aun podía haber alguien que la conociera.

Los guardias estaban confundidos, las reglas decían disparar a matar a cualquier prisionero que intentara escapar, pero su dirigente ahora les había ordenado algo diferente.

Mientras tanto, la prisionera esquivó la mayoría de los disparos, pero un par alcanzaron a darle en un brazo, causándole mucho dolor, pero aun asi llegó a la nave, totalmente ciega y herida, encendio la nave y salió de la prisión, deseando alejarse y nunca mas volver.

(…)

Mientras, los niños Membrana viajaban en una pequeña nave rumbo a la tierra, habían tenido que subir a la fuerza a Dix, que en ese momento estaba sentado junto a una ventana mirando el espacio.

-Mis papás nos van a buscar en la casa, y no nos van a encontrar – murmuraba enojado.

-No va a haber casa siquiera, Dix, cuando termine el barrido orgánico del planeta no va a quedar nada. – Niz miraba a su hermano con cara de cansancio, era la tercera vez que tenia que explicarle lo mismo.

Dix lo ignoró y siguió viendo por la ventana, t odavia se alcanzaba a ver el planeta Meekrob.

De pronto, una luz roja recorrió el planeta, Dix retrocedió y abrazó a su hermana asustado.

-Han iniciado el barrido orgánico – murmuró Zid.

De pronto, una nave pasó muy cerca de ellos, iba a una velocidad demasiado fuerte, e hizo que la nave donde viajaban los niños se estremeciera.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso? – Niz estaba en el suelo, igual que Zid, Vivian se había aferrado junto a Dix al asiento. La nave viajaba a toda velocidad, y se perdió de vista.

El viaje de los niños continuó sin muchos contratiempos. Finalmente llegaron a la tierra muy noche, tratando de no llamar demasiado la atención. Ahora solo faltaba encontrar a su abuelo y a su tia.

La tierra era un lugar nuevo y desconocido, y no sabían las cosas extrañas que pasarían en ella.

Continuará…


	3. La Tierra, un lugar extraño

**Bien, el tercer capi, creo que este fic comienza a tomar forma. Espero que les guste, **

**ahora, ademas de los personajes de Eldar Liswen Sarithiel, Zid, Dix, Niz y Vivian, tambien incluí uno de mi querida amiga y sensei, Kamui Silverfox, ese personaje es Kia Greyswood, adoro esa mujer policia y espero hacerla bien y que no le moleste a silver que use a su personaje.**

**Los demas personajes son propiedad de Jhonen Vazquez y Nickelodeon. (lastima que no los supieron aprovechar, jejeje)**

* * *

><p>Era muy tarde cuando los niños llegaron al planeta tierra. Vivian aun se sentia algo mareada por la sacudida que provocara esa nave que paso cerca. Niz y Zid estaban tratando de ocultar la nave entre una maleza. Habian aterrizado en un pàramo algo alejado de la ciudad, muy cerca de unas vias de ferrocarril.<p>

-Este lugar es horrible, mi papà Zim decia que la tierra es horrible, la comida de la tierra es horrible, las criaturas de la tierra son horribles, las escuelas de la tierra son horribles, las lluvias de la tierra son horribles, las escuelas de la tierra son horribles.- Dix refunfuñaba a mas no poder cruzado de brazos.

-Dijiste dos veces escuelas horribles – dijo Zid sin muchos ánimos, a él tampoco le gustaba mucho la idea, pero tenia que aceptarlo.

-Papá Zim decia mucho sobre las escuelas de la tierra – dijo Dix restantole importancia al comentario de su hermano.

-Ya basta, Dix, - lo reprendió Vivian levantandose un poco para ver si todo habia dejado de darle vueltas. – Lo importante es que debemos seguir juntos pase lo que pase, todo estará bien.-

-Deja de actuar como papá Dib, el hecho de que dijera que estabas a cargo no te convierte en la mamá – Dix miró ceñudo a su hermana, Vivian retrocedio un poco sintiendose ofendida.

-No le hables asi, Dix, - Niz se acercó para apoyar a Vivian, pero el niño estaba muy molesto, y solo cruzó los brazos de nuevo y dio media vuelta.

-¿Porqué siempre estas de su lado? – Dix siguio a sus hermanos de mala manera.

Caminaron un par de horas, llegaron a un lugar donde percibian un olor desagradable. Habia humanas con ropas extrañas las cuales parecian ser de menor talla que la que necesitaban, ademas sus rostros usaban demasiado maquillaje.

-Hola, nenes, estan perdidos? – dijo una pelirroja con una sonrisa malevola al pasar los niños.

-Te ves tenso, amor, si quieres te puedo hacer sentir mejor – otra mujer se acercó a Niz y le tocó la mejilla, el niño retrocedio un poco pero la mujer no lo dejo en paz.- Vamos cielo, no muerdo….-

De pronto, un hombre extraño que usaba demasiada joyeria se acercó a los niños. –Mira que niña tan linda, cielo, si me dejas tu y yo podemos ganar muchisimo dinero, solo es cuestion de vestirte mejor y cambiar ese peinado, y tambien puedo conseguir clientes para estos niños tan hermosos, es un amplio mercado el que conozco, solo vengan conmigo, sera divertido…-

-Vamonos de aquí – susurró Vivian, esos hombres la estaban poniendo nerviosa.

-Creo que debimos quedarnos en la nave.- Zid miro a sus hermanos igual de asustado, Vivian tomó con fuerza la mano de Dix y estaban a punto de correr cuando varios aut os con luces azul y roja se pararon alrededor de los niños. Hombres armados bajaron y muchas de las mujeres corrieron, los niños no sabian que hacer, asi que tambien intentaron correr. En eso una mujer de cabello azul marino descendio de un vehiculo y miró a los niños asombrada.

-No puedo creerlo – susurró al ver a los chicos.- ese cabello en forma de guadaña, esos ojos color miel… y rojos… sus facciones, sus mochilas metálicas,… vaya que el destino es grande… Niños, deben venir conmigo..-

Niz y Zid miraron a la extraña mujer, estaban asustados y sacaron las patas mecanicas, sus padres les habian dicho que si venian a la tierra debian tener cuidado de no llamar la atencion, pero esto era de vida o muerte. Pero la mujer solo negó con la cabeza.

-Mejor guarden eso, aquí no mucha gente conoce de la existencia de los irken, y estarian poniendo en peligro sus vidas.-

Los niños se quedaron pasmados ante lo dicho por la mujer, sabian que no mucha gente en la tierra sabia de los irken, pero sus padres les dijeron que algunos buenos amigos si, y que si necesitaban ayuda algun dia, ellos serian de utilidad.

La mujer llevó a los niños a un auto, para luego llamar por radio – "Aquí la oficial Kia Greyswood, voy camino a la estacion"-

(…)

(desde el punto de vista de Miyuki)

"No se como pero escapé, logré hacerlo, al principio desee quedarme y dejar que me mataran, pero algo me hacia aferrarme a la vida. Solo escuchaba gritos detrás de mi, no veia nada, pero podia correr. Desde el calabozo mire la nave, y supe que podria llegar. Pero al llegar al pasillo la luz hizo que perdiera el sentido de la vista. Aun asi llegué a la nave, no estoy segura de si antes pilotee alguna de estas, pero lo hice ahora y parece que estoy alejandome de mi prision.

Solo espero que no sea una alucinacion, como muchas que he tenido antes, donde imagino que escapo, que soy libre, para luego recuperar la conciencia y darme cuenta de que sigo encerrada. No. Esta vez no puede ser asi.

Comienzo a teclear desesperada el tablero, buscando algo que me ayude en mi huida, se que deben venir tras de mi. Si tan solo mis ojos dejaran de arder un poco.

La computadora menciona algo acerca de varios invasores y los lugares donde han sido asignados. Eso me suena familiar. Escucho algo sobre la invasora Tenn y el barrido organico en Meekrob, pero eso no me suena agradable, ademas, es probable que haya demasiados irken ahí, no quiero ser vista. Escucho varios nombres, tratando de que el sentido comun que aun tengo por ahí me indique a donde puedo ir. No estoy segura de si existe un lugar donde pueda esconderme, pero debo buscarlo. De pronto, un nombre me saca de mis pensamientos, "Zim" lugar de asignacion: "La Tierra".

El nombre de Zim recuerda algo de mi pasado, debo buscarlo. Siento que hace tiempo debi decirle algo. ¿Pero que?

Finalmente fijo curso hacia la tierra, tal vez ya que lo encuentre sepa que hacer. No se porqué pero siento que si encuentro a Zim todo va a mejorar. Preparo la maxima velocidad y salgo hacia ese lugar llamado "La Tierra".

(…)

Dix miraba ese extraño lugar llamado estacion de policia. Los habian hecho sentarse en una sala pequeña, la mujer que decia llamarse Kia, dijo que conocia a Niz y a Viv desde pequeños. Dijo que era amiga de sus padres y que se encargaria de llamar al abuelo.

-así que Dib esta desaparecido… - murmuró suavemente la mujer – me apena escuchar eso, pero no me preocuparia demasiado, ese Dib y ese Zim son huesos duros, deben estar por ahí, ya apareceran…-

Los niños miraron a la mujer con algo de aprehension. Era extraña, pero habian visto cosas mas raras.

De pronto, Kia sacó un extraño objeto, le encendió fuego en una punta y lo llevó a su boca. Los niños miraron todo eso incrédulos. Y lanzaron un grito cuando la mujer abrio la boca y una bocanada de humo salio de ella.

-¿Qué? – dijo Kia sintiendose rara al ver los rostros de los pequeños – si, se que no se debe fumar en un edificio federal, pero si ustedes no dicen nada, yo tampoco…-

-¡Se está quemando tu boca!- gritó Dix señalando a Kia.

-¿Qué? Ah, no, solo es un cigarrillo, ¿Nunca habian visto a alguien fumar? – Kia se rasca la cabeza confundida.

Los cuatro niños negaron con la cabeza.

-¿Es divertido? – preguntó Niz con curiosidad.

-¿Sabe bien? Porque tiene un olor desagradable.- Zid miró a la mujer alzando una ceja.

-No, no es divertido, ni agradable, es… no se como explicarlo…- Kia se sentia cohibida, nunca se imagino ante esas preguntas.

-¿Puedo probar? – dijo Dix acercandose al paquete de cigarrillos, pero Kia se lo quitó.

-¿Acaso quieres que tu padre me asesine? Claro que no, los niños no deben fumar.- Kia miró al niño y se imagino lo que Dib le haria si dejaba fumar a su pequeño de ocho años.

-¿Los adultos si deben hacerlo? Nunca he visto a mi papá hacer eso.- Dix miró a Kia y luego a sus hermanos en busca de una confirmacion.

-No, no deben, de hecho es malo para la salud, pero…- Kia estaba realmente confundida y odiaba sentirse asi.

-Oficial Greyswood, la señorita Membrana está aquí.- dijo un oficial afroamericano llevando a una mujer joven de aspecto peligroso, tenia el cabello morado con mechones color negro. La mujer miró con desprecio a los niños.

-así que estos son los hijos de mi hermano, ¿y que se supone que debo hacer con ellos? – la voz de esa mujer era fria y sin emociones. Vivian estaba tan asustada que deseaba salir corriendo en ese momento.

Kia miró con enfado a Gaz. Nunca le habia caido bien esa chica.

-No lo se, son tus sobrinos, llevarlos al cine, o a comer pizza, por lo menos ahora deberias llevarlos a tu casa a que descansen. Estaban perdidos y deben estar cansados.-

Gaz miró a los niños sin muchos animos.

-Como sea… que vayan a casa, pero no quiero verlos. Y en cuanto aparezca el inutil de su padre que venga por ellos. No estoy de humor para tener un monton de mocosos con olor a pañal en mi casa.- Gaz despedia un aura asesina, realmente no parecia feliz con la idea.

-Oye, ninguno de nosotros usa pañal.- protestó Dix poniendose de pie.

Gaz quedó impresionada ante el parecido del niño con su hermano. Si no supiera que era imposible, juraria que ese era Dib.

-Vamonos de aquí, niños, los llevaré a casa, pero si saben lo que les conviene no me van a molestar.-

Los niños se levantaron y siguieron a su tia algo indecisos. Kia se acercó a Niz y le dio su tarjeta.

-Grabate mi numero, chico, si necesitan algo, no duden en llamarme, por favor – Kia vio a los niños irse preguntándose si habia hecho lo correcto al dejar a esos niños con una mujer que muchos considerarian una psicópata.

Continuará….

* * *

><p><strong>wow, hasta aqui, espero que les guste y mil gracias por todos sus comentarios!<strong>


	4. Algo terrible, el abuelo se enfadó

**Hola, el cuarto capitulo en linea! creo que estoy trabajando algo rápido. **

**Debo agregar que este capi tiene algunas escenas fuertes, algo de violencia contra niños, asi que a las personas que no les gusten eas cosas, pues mejor no lo lean... (pero se van a perder un buen capi... jejeje)**

**Sin mas, solo agrego que los personajes de Zid, Dix, Niz y Vivian son propiedad de ELDAR LISSWEN SARITHIEL,**

**Los personajes como el profe Membrana y Gaz son propiedad de Jhonen Vazquez, sin mas disfruten el capi.**

* * *

><p>El viaje en el auto de la tía Gaz no podía ser más incómodo. No solo por los horribles asientos de piel, que se pegaban al cuerpo o por el decorado interno con el payasito ahorcado en el espejo y los dos apuñalados atrás. Más bien era por el hecho de que la tía no dejaba de decir cosas hirientes y horribles sobre sus padres.<p>

-Primero se larga con esa lagartija extraterrestre sin importarle su familia, ahora tenemos que soportar a sus bastarditos…- Gaz hablaba con nadie en particular, los niños la escuchaban asustados. Vivian pensó si no sería buena idea saltar del auto en movimiento, esa extraña mujer no parecía tener buenas intenciones.

-Niz, no quiero ir con ella – Dijo Dix desde el asiento trasero a su hermano. Niz estaba a su derecha junto a la ventana, Zid a su izquierda también parecía nervioso, aunque los tres sentían lastima por Vivian, ella viajaba en el asiento al lado del conductor.

-Tranquilo, Dix.- Niz intentaba calmar a Dix, pero también trataba de calmarse a sí mismo.

Zid notó algo en el suelo del auto, y trató de entablar conversación con la tía, tal vez así seria más fácil el camino para todos.

-Vaya, tía, este dispositivo de juego portátil es tuyo, parece intere….- Zid no pudo terminar, su tía frenó de golpe y le arrebató el Game Slave versión 19.

-¡No… se tocan… las cosas… de otras personas….! – Gruñó ferozmente - ¿Qué acaso no te enseñaron modales?-

-Lo siento…- dijo el niño en un susurro retrocediendo.

El resto de viaje, Gaz siguió hablando y diciendo cosas con nadie en particular. Hasta que llegaron a una casa a las afueras de la ciudad, donde un hombre de bata y googles los esperaba.

-¿Gaz, querida, puedes decirme porqué me llamas con tanta urgen…- El profesor se paró en seco al ver a los cuatro chicos descender del auto.- ¿Qué es eso? –

-Son los mocosos hijos de Dib, los abandonó aquí y quiere que nos hagamos cargo de ellos – dijo Gaz despectivamente.

-¡Mi papá no nos abandonó aquí! – gritó Vivian ofendida.

Gaz miró con furia a la niña por hablarle asi, pero NIz se paró junto a ella y la sujetó de los brazos para hacerla retroceder.

-Como sea, Dib no está aquí –dijo con indiferencia Gaz – y al parecer pretende que nos hagamos cargo de ustedes, bueno, mas bien papá se hará cargo de ustedes, yo tengo cosas que hacer.-

El profesor miró a Gaz subirse a su auto.

-Espera, Gaz, te vas? Que se supone que voy a hacer con esto? – dijo el profesor señalando a los chicos.

-No lo se y no es mi problema. – dijo la joven gótica encendiendo el auto. – yo tengo cosas que hacer y no voy a estar de niñera de un monton de mocosos malcriados, la casa esta sola y en mi departamento en la ciudad no hay espacio, además, no quieras que me ponga a cambiar pañales-

-No usamos pañales – protestó Dix.

El profesor miró a Gaz irse, dejándole a los cuatro niños. El profesor Membrana abrió la puerta de la casa y entró, sin siquiera molestarse en invitar a los niños a entrar, pero dejando la puerta abierta. Los niños se miraron confundidos y finalmente siguieron a su abuelo.

-Qué bueno que no somos vampiros…- dijo Zid con sarcasmo.

La casa tenia mucho polvo, y parecía que no vivía nadie ahí en mucho tiempo.

-Las habitaciones están arriba, allá esta la cocina… pero no creo que haya nada de comida, les dejare algo de dinero… - el profesor buscó pero no traía dinero consigo.- bueno, lo enviaré con alguien,… llamaré a alguien que les traiga algo de comer, debo ir a mi laboratorio,-

-Estás trabajando en algún proyecto nuevo?- preguntó Zid, sabia que su abuelo era un científico, y su padre Dib en ocasiones decía que había heredado su inteligencia, ante las protestas de su padre Zim que decía que si Zid era tan listo era porque se parecía a él (Zim).

El profesor valoró la expresión de Zid, parecía realmente interesado.

-Bueno, es un trabajo sobre un diseño de robots con capacidades especiales para la eliminación de desechos contaminantes en los mares.- dijo el profesor con orgullo.

-Suena interesante – dijo Zid.

-Si, solo que tenemos un problema al enviarlos al fondo del mar, al parecer no soportan mucho la presión y terminan estallando.-

-Vaya, no lo se, tal vez… digo, se pueda analizar a las criaturas que habitan esos sitios y elaborar un bio mecanismo que tenga las habilidades de eliminar los residuos toxicos, o seria mejor que pudieran enviar un rayo que elimine los residuos, un rayo de largo alcance que pueda ser útil, creo que…- Zid se detuvo al ver la expresión de su abuelo.

-¡Pero lo que dices es sobre ciencia real! – el profesor parecía que no cabia de felicidad – ¿acaso tu padre no te enseñaba sobre sus tonterías paranormales y esas cosas? –

-Bueno, si, pero también me gusta la robotica y nano tecnología.- Zid se encogió de hombros.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo a mi laboratorio? Por años he esperado tener un heredero que trabaje a mi lado, tu padre nunca sirvió para ese propósito y tu tía tiene otros intereses y ni siquiera tiene hijos – El profesor no esperó respuesta y tomó a Zid de la mano y lo llevó fuera.

Dix lo siguió. Despues de todo no quería quedarse con Vivian y Niz, porque sabia que lo pondrían a limpiar.

-Yo también quiero ir – el niño no esperó invitación y se subio a la camioneta de Membrana.

Llegaron al laboratorio. Zid caminaba a un lado de su abuelo, quien no prestaba atención a nadie mas. Dix miraba todo emocionado.

El abuelo y Zid llegaron a un laboratorio donde comenzaron a revisar planos y hablar sobre las posibilidades del trabajo de limpieza marítima.

Nadie le prestaba atención al niño y el pequeño pronto se aburrio. Grave error.

Dix comenzó a investigar y buscar algo para no aburrirse, pero todos eran tan serios y solo hablaban sobre cosas científicas, por eso Zid se sentía bastante bien ahí.

Dix notó un par de químicos, había dos frascos del mismo color y el mismo tamaño. Y el niño creyó divertido intercambiar etiquetas y ver que pasaba cuando los hombres al fondo usaran esos químicos.

Sin embargo, nadie uso los químicos. Llegó la hora del programa de televisión del abuelo, y Zid y Dix se fueron a casa para dejarlo trabajar.

Zid entró feliz. Llevaban dinero al fin que su abuelo le había dado y una tarjeta de crédito. Vivian y Niz habían dejado la casa presentable, y estaban algo enfadados porque los habían dejado solos con todo el trabajo. Pero Zid y Dix se sentaron a ver el programa del abuelo. Vivian y Niz suspiraron y también se sentaron.

Todo parecía estar genial, el abuelo era aclamado, varios niños del publico hacían preguntas, y de pronto, el profesor Membrana comenzó a trabajar con los químicos, se suponía que iba a hacer que unos líquidos se convirtieran en vapor de color, el profesor estaba concentrado, pero cuando mezcló dos químicos hubo una fuerte explosión. Por algunos momentos parecio que las cámaras fallaban, pero al cabo de dos minutos funcionaron. Todos en el set estaban de color azul desde el pelo hasta cada centímetro de piel que no estaba cubierto por ropa. La histeria se hizo presente y el profesor gritó furioso: "corten la transmisión, ahora".

Los cuatro niños vieron eso asombrados, pero se asombraron mas al ver que Dix se ponía a reir como loco. No les fue difícil atar conjeturas.

-¡Dix, que diablos hiciste! – gritó Zid parándose enfrente de su hermano.

-Cálmate, solo era una broma.- El pequeño solo se encogio de hombros, pero Zid parecía realmente furioso.

-Una broma? Una broma? –Zid parecía fuera de si, Vivian se interpuso entre ambos.

-Basta, Zid, ya sabes como es Dix, y Dix, en serio creo que esta vez te pasaste-

-Creo que se pone peor – Niz señaló la televisión, en un canal de noticias mencionaban una y otra vez el incidente del abuelo, poniendo en primer plano una imagen enorme del profesor completamente de color azul.

-Según parece, el profesor ya no tiene edad para seguir practicando su ciencia, al parecer, tal vez debería dejar su puesto a alguien mas joven.- decía una reportera con un cabello exageradamente rubio y unos labios enormes de color rojo.

-Quien sabe, Misty? – dijo el conductor de noticias, un hombre de cabello castaño que se veía bastante falso, como un peluquín y dientes exageradamente enormes- tal vez el profesor quería convertirse en un pitufo… jajajajja-

-O mora azul….-

Todos en el noticiero se reian. Eso no podía ser bueno.

-Dix, eres un…- Zid se paró frente a su hermano, tenia el semblante serio y parecía que iba a llorar de rabia en cualquier momento. Pero de repente, la puerta de la casa se abrió, el profesor Membrana aun se veía azul, a excepción de los ojos, donde se habían marcado los googles, se fue directo y tomó a Zid de la camisa, empujándolo contra la pared, se veía molesto y aterrador.

-¡Tu hiciste esto! – le gritó sacudiéndolo, al profesor no le importó la cara de pánico del niño - ¿Acaso crees que es divertido convertirme en el hazmerreír? ¿Crees que es muy gracioso? –

-Yo… no hice … nada- dijo Zid con dificultad, el profesor sujetaba fuertemente su camisa y lo presionaba contra la pared y sentía que su pak se aplastaba.

-¡No mientas! ¡Fuiste tu!- el profesor sacudió a Zid y lo azotó con fuerza en la pared, el niño estaba muy asustado. –

-Déjame…- suplicó el pequeño.

-Suéltalo, lo lastimas- lloró Vivian.

-Como te atreves a burlarte de mi, como te atreviste a jugar con mi carrera…- El profesor estrechó los ojos.

-Él no fue, fui yo – dijo Dix acercándose. El profesor se quedó pasmado, miró al niño unos segundos y soltó a Zid, que cayó al suelo. Vivian corrió a auxiliarlo.

-¿Qué dijiste? – el profesor parecía amenazante, pero Dix permaneció de pie frente a él.

-Que mi hermano no hizo nada malo. Fui yo quien cambió las etiquetas, pensé que seria divertido…- Dix miró al adulto acercarse a él y se quedó quieto.

-¿Divertido? Y eres tan cinico que no te avergüenzas de lo que has hecho y lo admites como si fuera cualquier cosa…- el profesor temblaba de ira acercándose lentamente a Dix.

-Yo solo no quería que castigaras a mi hermano por algo que el no hizo… yo….- Dix miró al profesor tan cerca y por primera vez comenzó a tener miedo.

-Eres igual a tu padre, todos ustedes son como él, fui un iluso por creer que podía ser diferente mi vida con ustedes, cuando son solo problemas, no debí aceptarlos aquí, solo traen problemas, no debí dejar que Dib tuviera hijos como ustedes… debí encerrar a ese loco en un manicomio –

-¡Mi papá Dib no está loco, tu si lo estás! – Dix le gritó con enfado al profesor, se había sentido herido de que insinuara cosas tan horribles sobre su padre.

-¿¡Como te atreves…- el profesor levantó la mano a punto de golpear al niño, Dix solo se cubrió un poco la cara.

-¡No le pegues! – gritaron Niz y Vivian al mismo tiempo, corriendo hacia Dix e interponiéndose entre el profesor y su hermanito.

El profesor se detuvo y cerró el puño, luego lo bajó, mirando con enfado a los cuatro niños.

-Siempre dejé a Dib que hiciera lo que quería hacer, pero solo trajo problemas, es un error que no pienso volver a cometer, esto no ha terminado – El profesor salió de la casa totalmente furioso.

Vivian suspiró una vez que se fue, luego miró a su hermano, estaba realmente muy preocupada por él.

- ¿estás bien, Dix? –preguntó la niña.

-El abuelo no debió tratarte asi – dijo Niz. Pero Zid se levantó.

-El abuelo no es el problema, el problema eres tú, Dix, siempre causas problemas, echaste todo a perder, el abuelo era una persona agradable y ahora está enfadado por tu culpa, ¡todo es tu culpa, Dix, como siempre, todo lo malo es tu culpa!- Zid señaló a su hermano, parecía realmente enfadado, sus hermanos no lo habían visto asi nunca.

-Zid…- Vivian estaba sorprendida, miró a Zid en busca de algún signo de vacilación o arrepentimiento ante lo que había dicho, pero al parecer Zid seguía enfadado.

-Tu solo estas enfadado porque te habias convertido en el consentido del abuelo, y ahora tampoco te quiere ver a ti, - Niz se interpuso entre Zid y Dix, Dix ya tenia suficiente para que ahora también su hermano le hiciera sentir mal.

-Tu sabes que no es eso, Dix siempre lo hecha todo a perder, solo sabe causar problemas.- Zid se levantó y se fue a la parte alta de la casa, entró a una habitación y cerró la puerta.

-Lo siento, no quería causar problemas- Dix bajó la mirada y comenzó a llorar.

-Dix, tu no…- comenzó a decir Vivian.

-¡Extraño a mis papás! – Dix comenzó a llorar con mas fuerza y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Vivian se sentó con él abrazándolo y Niz se sentó a su lado.

En serio que las cosas cada vez se ponían peor.

* * *

><p><strong>capi algo fuerte, y las cosas empeorarán en el siguiente capi. Lo siento, Misu, pero creo que voy a maltratar otro poco a Dix...<strong>


	5. El encuentro de dos fugitivos

**hola, este fic avanza bastante rapido. Ahora traigo el capi 5, si creyeron que en el anterior el abuelo se comportó como un maldito, aqui si lo van a odiar. Asi que si son sensibles a la violencia, mejor no lo lean.**

**Sin mas, solo aclaro que los personajes de Zid, Dix, Niz y Vivian son propiedad de ELDAR LISSWEN SARITHIEL. y los demás son propiedad de JHONEN VAZQUEZ Y NICKELODEON.**

* * *

><p>Desde el punto de vista de Miyuki:<p>

Mi vista fue aclarándose poco a poco. Ahora podía ver el espacio… había muchísimas estrellas, planetas de colores impresionantes, nebulosas, estrellas fugaces surcando el espacio… era tan hermoso.

En mi celda a menudo soñaba con las estrellas, recuerdo que en alguna ocasión solía pasar mucho tiempo admirándolas. Es uno de los recuerdos que estoy segura es real.

Vienen a mi mente imágenes distantes. Creo que mi cédula de identidad de mi pak debe estar dañada. Es posible que Rojo la haya alterado cuando me quitaba el pak. En ocasiones me manda mensajes diciéndome que soy un soldado activo en un planeta lejano y que estoy a punto de morir desangrado. O a veces me manda señales diciendo que soy una smeet que apenas va a entrar a la academia, o un médico en la inmensa, lo mas hilarante fue que hace poco me decía que yo era la dirigente de todo el imperio irken. Fue cuando me di cuenta de que debía tener una falla grave.

Conecto mi unidad pak al sistema de recarga de la nave, me siento cansada. Espero poder cargarlo a su máxima potencia, Rojo nunca me dejaba cargarlo por completo, solo lo necesario para no morir. Rojo. Cuantas cosas horribles me ha hecho? Aunque esté fuera me siento en un calabozo dentro de mi propia mente. Poco a poco comienzo a entrar en modo fuera de línea, llevándome la imagen de las estrellas en mi mente.

(…)

Rojo caminaba como león enjaulado de un lado a otro en la prisión de máxima seguridad.

-¿Y esta es una prisión de máxima seguridad? ¿Por qué dejaron escapar a la prisionera? – Rojo tomó a uno de los guardias del cuello y lo levantó, haciendo que sus pies no alcanzaran el suelo.

-S…señor – dijo tembloroso el pequeño guardia – íbamos a dispararle pero usted nos lo impidió.-

Rojo soltó al guardia. Su comunicador sonó, era Púrpura.

-Rojo, ya terminó el barrido orgánico y tú te lo perdiste, me dejaste solo y por eso estoy enojado contigo… tú….- Púrpura no terminó de hablar, pues Rojo aplastó su comunicador y lo lanzó.

-Tengo suficientes problemas como para preocuparme por este idiota! –

Rojo salió gruñendo. Los guardias lo vieron irse y respiraron aliviados.

-No entiendo, porqué no dejo que matáramos a la prisionera? – dijo el que había sido sujetado por rojo aun frotando su cuello.

-No lo sé, esa prisionera es un misterio, ni siquiera la había visto en todo el tiempo que tengo aquí, no sé cómo se llama o que hizo,-

-Cuando empecé ya estaba aquí – dijo otro guardia.

-Todos los guardias que estaban cuando ella llegó han muerto o desaparecido, es un misterio.-

Los guardias se quedaron callados cuando Rojo regresó.

-Esa prisionera se llevó mi nave, llévenme a la inmensa de inmediato.- Rojo ordenó a los guardias y rápidamente uno de ellos lo saludó y llevó hasta la inmensa.

Una vez que llegó, Púrpura salió a su camino, con los brazos cruzados.

-Oye, ¿Por qué me cortaste la transmisión? Eso fue muy grosero de tu parte, Rojo, no tenías derecho a…. oye! – Purpura no pudo continuar porque Rojo lo empujó con violencia.

-¡Quítate! – le gritó.

Rojo llegó al tablero de control, pidió a un oficial de comunicaciones que le diera la ubicación de su nave. Iba muy lejos ya. Casi entrando a la órbita de un planeta muy distante… ese planeta le recordaba algo, pero no estaba seguro de qué.

De pronto, Rojo tuvo una idea, Si la nave explotaba, su ocupante volaría en pedazos con ella. No sería un crimen, después de todo, sería un accidente o un castigo, eso es lo que pasaba por robarse la nave de un más alto.

-Activa el sistema de auto destrucción de mi nave – ordenó Rojo con saña.

-¿Señor? – preguntó el oficial.

-Ahora.- dijo Rojo con frialdad.

El oficial programó el sistema de auto destrucción.

(…)

Miyuki abrió los ojos al escuchar un sonido en el tablero, el sistema de auto destrucción de la nave se había activado y ella aun no llegaba a su destino. Faltaban solo seis minutos para que se efectuara. La nave de Rojo era la más veloz de todo el imperio, muchísimo más que cualquier otra, pero aun así no llegaría al planeta a tiempo. Comenzó a teclear, recordaba haber trabajado con algo de tecnología, haber aprendido sobre cómo funcionaban todas estas naves… pero solo logró retrasar la auto destrucción un par de horas… solo esperaba alcanzar a llegar al planeta.

(…)

Era muy temprano cuando Vivian y Niz se levantaron. Zid los escuchó y se levantó. Dix lo vio y lo siguió.

-¿A dónde van? – preguntó Zid al notar que sus hermanos se habían abrigado y se dirigían a la puerta.

-Vamos a la nave, cuando nos venimos para acá no trajimos ropa ni nada, Niz y yo vamos a ir a ver como está y si podemos traernos algo.- Vivian miró a Dix, que se asomaba tímidamente por la puerta.

-¿Por qué van ustedes dos? No me quiero quedar con Dix.- dijo Zid, parecía que aun estaba resentido por lo ocurrido el día anterior.

-No seas tonto, Zid.- Niz reprendió a su hermano – Vivian va a escoger algo de ropa y yo le voy a ayudar, tú quédate con Dix.-

-Siempre hacen lo que quieren ustedes también.- Zid se sentó de mala gana en el sillón viendo como sus hermanos mayores se iban.

Dix bajó lentamente las escaleras con algo de timidez.

-Zid, ¿todavía estás enojado conmigo? – Dix miro a su hermano pero este no le devolvió la mirada. El más pequeño insistió - ¿Zid? –

Pero Zid se levantó y se fue a la habitación en el segundo piso, dejando a Dix solo en la sala, aunque no por mucho tiempo. La puerta se abrió y era el abuelo, Membrana aun tenía un poco de color azul donde nacía su cabello; el niño se asustó y retrocedió un poco, pero Membrana lo tomó con fuerza del brazo.

-Ven aquí, voy a hacer lo que debí hacer hace mucho con tu padre.- dijo jalando al niño con fuerza.

-¡Suéltame, me estás lastimando! – el niño se puso a llorar, no solo por lo fuerte que apretaba su abuelo el brazo, sino porque estaba asustado.

-¡Cállate, deja de llorar! – gruñó Membrana sin soltar a Dix.

-¡Zid, Zid, ayúdame! – Dix comenzó a gritar, estaba muy asustado.

En la parte de arriba, Zid escuchó el alboroto y bajó corriendo la escalera.

-¿Qué sucede, abuelo, que pasa? – Zid miró que el abuelo había abierto la puerta, probablemente con la intención de sacar a Dix, pero el niño se sujetaba con fuerza de la pared.

-¡Zid, por favor! ¡No dejes que me lleve! ¡Ayúdame! – Dix estaba muy asustado, pero el abuelo no aflojaba su agarre.

-Abuelo, déjalo. ¡Déjalo ya! – Zid corrió y trató de liberar la mano de Dix, pero el abuelo lo golpeó con fuerza, haciéndolo caer hacia atrás, el pequeño híbrido se golpeó la cabeza con la mesita y quedó inconsciente. Pero Membrana tal vez no lo notó o ni siquiera le importó. Pero Dix si notó lo sucedido con su hermano.

-¡No! ¡Lo golpeaste! ¡Te voy a acusar con mis papás! –Dix intentó zafarse nuevamente, pero su abuelo lo jaló con fuerza, Dix notó que su hermano no se movía - ¡Zid! ¡Abuelo, Zid se lastimó, regresa! –

-No se lastimó, solo está haciendo berrinche – dijo Membrana con indiferencia – ya me arreglaré con él, pero por ahora, me encargaré de ti y tu mala conducta.-

-¡Noo! ¡Vivian, Niz! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Ayúdenme, papá Dib, papá Zim!- el niño gritaba angustiado, pero el abuelo lo metió en la camioneta, Dix intentó bajarse, pero Membrana le dio una bofetada tan fuerte como la que le dio a Zid, y el niño, asustado, retrocedió, permitiendo que Membrana cerrara bien la puerta.

El profesor no dijo nada, solo comenzó a avanzar por la carretera. Dix miraba por la ventana y comenzó a llorar en silencio.

(…)

Vivian y Niz regresaban con una maleta con ropa para todos, asi podrían bañarse y mudarse. Entraron a la casa, pero se dieron cuenta de que la puerta de enfrente tenía llave, ellos no la habían dejado así.

-¿Zid, Dix? ¿Por qué pusieron seguro? Abran la puerta, somos nosotros.- Gritó Vivian, pero al notar que no respondía nadie, siguió a Niz para tratar de entrar por la puerta trasera.

Vivian y Niz entraron a la casa, estaba todo muy callado, fueron a la sala y vieron a Zid tirado en el suelo con un pequeño charco de sangre junto a su cabeza.

-¡Ziiiid!- gritaron ambos gemelos al mismo tiempo.

Vivian se arrodilló junto a su hermano, tenia una herida pequeña en la cabeza, no parecía grave, pero en su rostro tenía otra marca roja. La niña comenzó a golpear suavemente la mejilla de su hermano tratando de hacer que despertara, evitando ese golpe en su cara,

Niz subió a los cuartos de arriba, buscando a Dix, pero el menor de los hermanos no estaba, bajó para ver a Vivian, Zid comenzaba a moverse.

-Zid, ¿estás bien? Responde – suplicó la pequeña con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Vivian… - murmuró el niño, pero de inmediato recordó lo que había pasado. – ¡Vivian, Dix! ¡Tenemos que ayudarlo! – Zid intentó incorporarse de golpe, pero se mareó un poco, Vivian lo sujetó.

-Zid, ¿qué sucede? ¿Dónde está Dix? – Vivian estaba muy asustada.

-¡El abuelo, el abuelo se lo llevó jalándolo, Dix estaba muy asustado, debemos ayudarlo – Zid estaba llorando, se sentía terrible de no haber ayudado a su hermanito.

-¿A dónde se lo llevó, Zid? – preguntó Niz, igual de aterrado que Vivian.

-No lo se…- Zid estaba llorando, - No pude detenerlo. No pude ayudarlo y él me pedia que lo ayudara..-

-Nos iremos ahora, Vivian, toma la maleta, no nos vamos a quedar con este maldito ni un minuto mas. Zid, ¿puedes levantarte? –

Zid asintió, Vivian le puso una gasa en la cabeza, pero el chico no dejo que le pusieran la venda.

-No, Vivian, tenemos que irnos antes de que vuelva el abuelo – dijo Zid.

-¡Qué regrese! Así nos dirá donde se llevó a Dix – dijo Vivian decidida.

-No quiero que te golpee a ti también.- dijo Zid.

-Zid tiene razón, debemos irnos antes de que regrese el abuelo, no podemos contra el.- dijo Niz, desearía usar su pak contra ese tipo, aunque en el fondo sabía que su padre no lo consentiría.

Los tres niños salieron para buscar a su hermano.

(…)

Desde el punto de vista de Miyuki

Estaba entrando a la órbita del planeta finalmente, casi estoy a salvo, debo resistir, pero solo quedan unos minutos, no voy a lograrlo, creo que debo romper el cristal y saltar, solo espero caer en algo que no me lastime mucho, pero es la única posibilidad que tengo para sobrevivir.

La nave comienza a incendiarse, pero quedan solo unos segundos para la auto destrucción. Es ahora o nunca.

Salté usando mi unidad de desplazamiento mecánica. Pero mi ropa se incendia también. Mi caída es veloz, no conozco este planeta, pero si muero, al menos se que morí libre.

Finalmente caigo en una especie de líquido que apaga mi ropa, pero a pesar de ser de ayuda, ahora hay algo más, este líquido quema mi piel dolorosamente, me muevo intentando salir, si no lo hago, me voy a derretir en este extraño material.

Finalmente puedo sacar la cabeza con ayuda de mi unidad de desplazamiento, veo que una rama esta cerca, solo espero que la vegetación de este planeta sea resistente.

Logro sujetarme, y empiezo a salir, pero las quemaduras de mi piel, tanto de ese líquido como de mi ropa incendiada, me provocan mucho dolor. Hace mucho que mi pak no es abastecido de medicamento, y tengo que soportar el dolor sin nada que me ayude a mitigarlo, me recuesto más allá, tratando de entrar a modo fuera de línea, tal vez asi pueda pasar un poco este horrible ardor en toda mi piel, pero no me arrepiento de haber escapado. Como dije, al menos moriré libre.

(…)

Dix estaba muy preocupado. El abuelo no decía nada, además no podía contactar a Zid ni a sus hermanos. No sabía si sus hermanos habían regresado para ver a Zid, no sabía si Zid estaba bien y eso le preocupaba.

Finalmente el abuelo se detuvo junto a una camioneta. Dos hombres vestidos de blanco estaban de pie junto a ella, y miraron al profesor sonriendo. Membrana bajó y sacó a Dix de la camioneta.

-Es este – dijo llanamente.

-No se preocupe, profesor, en nuestra escuela tenemos un tratamiento especial para él, es el mejor internado- hospital psiquiátrico del pais.-dijo uno de los hombres mientras entre los tres le colocaban a Dix una camisa blanca que sujetaba sus brazos, el niño estaba asustado.

-¡No, no quiero quedarme aquí, quienes son ellos!

-Debi hacer esto con Dib hace mucho, no voy a equivocarme con el, - dijo el profesor, luego regresó al auto.- el dinero estará depositado en su cuenta esta misma tarde.-

Dix miró a su abuelo irse, y no pudo más.

-¡Abuelo, no te vayas! – Los hombres lo jalaron a la camioneta, en la parte de atrás tenia una especie de cuarto acolchonado, y una reja en lugar de la puerta de atrás, parecía que llevaban animales ahí. -¡Abuelo, quiero ir con mis hermanos, no me dejes aquí!-

Los hombres subieron a Dix y comenzaron a avanzar. Pero unos metros más adelante, los hombres vieron un objeto en el aire que explotó, un pedazo de ese objeto se estrelló en el parabrisas haciéndolos perder el control y salir de la carretera luego de dar un par de vueltas.

Dix no se lastimó gracias al acolchado de las paredes, pero los hombres estaban inconscientes, pero empezaban a moverse, Dix notó la puerta abierta, se levantó y salió corriendo, pero los hombres despertaron.

-Ey, se escapa!- gritó uno de ellos, el otro se despertó y tomó una especie de lanza que traían con ellos. Dix no quiso averiguar para que era y salió corriendo rumbo al bosque con los hombres muy cerca de él.

Dix corria a más no poder, no podía detenerse, si lo atrapaban iba a estar en problemas. Finalmente tropieza con una raíz que sobre salía, el niño se cae, intenta levantarse, pero los hombres que lo seguían ya estaban junto a él.

-¡Maldito mocoso! ¡No te vas a escapar! – gritó uno de ellos encendiendo su vara, que comenzó a soltar chispas.

-¡Déjenme en paz! –lloró el niño.

-No hemos perdido ningún estudiante, y tu no vas a ser el primero...- El segundo hombre se acercó con una sonrisa llena de maldad.

(…)

Desde el punto de vista de Miyuki…

Estaba muy mal, pero parecía que mi cuerpo comenzaba a sanar finalmente, moví mis manos, dolían demasiado, pero escuché ruido, no sabía que era, pero al parecer eran seres de ese lugar, no sabia que hacer, solo me quedé quieta, no podía moverme mucho.

De pronto, un pequeño humano apareció. Parecía una larva, pero no tenía brazos, al menos eso parecía, el pequeño cayó. Había líquido secretando en sus ojos. De pronto, el humano tropezó y cayó, y aparecieron otros dos mas grandes, estaban armados y miraban al pequeño.

Hablaban en lengua extraña, no entendí lo que decían, pero apuntaban al pequeño, que estaba asustado. De pronto, comprendí. Era un prisionero. Un prisionero fugitivo como yo. Algo me decía que no podía dejarlo. Debía ayudarlo.

Saqué mi unidad de desplazamiento auxiliar y me alzé con ella, miré a los perseguidores del niño y me planté ante ellos, no iba a permitir que lo lastimaran.

(…)

Dix estaba en el suelo, los hombres que lo seguían lo habían alcanzado, no sabía que iba a hacer. De pronto, un irken apareció. Primero pensó que sería su padre Zim, pero este irken era mas alto y además, al parecer, era una mujer.

La irken se paró frente a los hombres con sus patas de araña y les gritó:

-¡Ash traks nat sharam!-

Los hombres, aterrados, soltaron sus armas y salieron corriendo.

(…)

Finalmente, los perseguidores de la larva humana se van, pero mi pak no estaba completamente cargado cuando salte de la nave, y me siento débil por las quemaduras. Caigo de nuevo sin energía.

(…)

Dix miró a la irken, había dicho "Ash traks nat sharam", su padre le había enseñado su idioma natal, aunque dijo que a los irken se les adapta un chip multi traductor en su pak, por eso casi nunca hablan en irken cuando están fuera de irk, solo con otros irken.

Pero la irken había dijo "Déjenlo en paz". Ella lo había salvado. No la conocía, porqué la había salvado. Se acercó a ella, viendo que estaba herida.

-Estás bien? – preguntó el niño, pero cuando vio que la irken no respondía se dio cuenta de que no lo había entendido y comenzó a hablarle en irken *-No funciona tu chip multi traductor? –

Sin embargo, la irken no dice nada, solo se queda sentada. Dix se acerca y le dice en irken nuevamente: *-Puedes ayudarme? No puedo quitarme esto.- el niño señala la camisa, la irken extiende sus patas y corta con cuidado la tela. Dix suspira al pode mover los brazos.

Estaba cansado, no sabía que hacer, escuchó ruido de agua y fue a ver. Tenía sed y se acercó al lago, pero la irken lo detuvo.

*-No – dijo en irken – es ácido, te va a quemar-*

Dix miró a la irken, notando que tenía quemaduras.

*-No es ácido, es agua, debe estar contaminada, los contaminantes son los que provocan la irritación en la piel irken-*

*-Sabes mucho de los irken, también hablas irken muy bien-* dice la irken.

*-Mi papá me enseñó, también me dijo como se curaba, descubrió que una planta le aliviaba el ardor, espera, la voy a buscar-*

Dix recordó que sus padres le contaron de una vez que habían ido de campamento, Zim había olvidado tomarse el suero para protegerse del agua y se había lastimado, Dib le había frotado con algo de aloe y Dix había visto esas plantas cerca.

El niño cortó las hojas con una roca y el líquido verde transparente salió, se dirigió a la irken y le frotó, ella suspiró al sentirse aliviada.

(…)

Esta larva sabe irken, y conoce sobre nuestra anatomía. Menciona algo sobre un padre, aunque no conozco el concepto, llega con una planta extraña, el liquido que sale me alivia la piel, me siento mucho mejor, esto es bueno.

(…)

-Listo, - dice Dix con una sonrisa. – ¿Cómo te llamas? –

La irken sacude la cabeza.

-No estoy segura- dice con pena.

-No funciona tu pak?- pregunta el niño, pero la irken niega con la cabeza.

-Me vienen muchos recuerdos y fragmentos, no estoy segura…creo que es algo como ki…Yuki…-

-¿Yuki? Me gusta, te queda, te voy a decir asi, yo me llamo Dix – dice el niño con una sonrisa.

-hola Dix.- dice Miyuki, ese niño hasta tenia un nombre irken.

-Tu me ayudaste y yo te ayudé, ahora somos amigos, debo regresar con mis hermanos, Zid y Niz tienen pak y seguro ellos sabrán como reparar el tuyo si está fallando. Puedes caminar? –

La irken intenta levantarte pero casi no tiene fuerza, si saca sus patas de araña se sentirá mas débil. Pero el niño trae una rama.

-Mira, apoyate con esto con una mano y con la otra te apoyas en mi, vamos por la carretera y asi regresamos a la ciudad y buscamos a mis hermanos.-

La irken asiente, ese niño era agradable, hacía tiempo que no estaba junto a alguien que la hiciera sentir tan bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Quedó bastante largo, espero pronto seguir escribiendo, saludis.<strong>


	6. Dix y su nueva amiga

**capi 6 en linea! creo que quedo un poco largo, pero no pude recortarlo, jajaja veremos que sucede ahora con el giro que han dado las cosas.**

**Sin mas solo agrego que los personajes de Niz, Vivian, Zid y Dix son propiedad de ELDAR LISSWEN SARITHIEL, (de la cual usé hasta el nombre en esta ocasion)**

**Y el personaje de Kia Greyswood es propiedad de KAMUI SILVERFOX, (A la cual tambien hasta el nombre le tome prestado, perdon, pero es que soy mala para los nombres XP)**

**Y los demas personajes, (en este caso, el profe Membrana y Miyuki) son propiedad de Jhonen Vazquez y Nickelodeon.**

**Sin nada mas que decir, los dejo con el fic.**

* * *

><p>Niz, Vivian y Zid caminaban por la calle rápidamente. Zid sujetaba un poco su cabeza, pero su herida había dejado de sangrar. Pero el niño parecía demasiado serio.<p>

-Vamos a buscar al abuelo y a exigirle que nos diga donde esta Dix – dijo Vivian malhumorada, Niz se detuvo en seco.

-¡Claro que no, Viv! No voy a arriesgarme que el abuelo te lastime a ti, o vuelva a lastimar a Zid.- Niz hablaba seriamente, sabía que si usaba su pak podría defenderse de su abuelo, pero no estaba seguro de si su padre Dib apoyaría eso, siempre hablaba bien de su padre, parecía que lo admiraba.

-Pero debemos exigirle que nos diga donde llevó a Dix, aunque tengamos que extraerle su asquerosa carne cerebral para extraer la información.- Vivian lucia amenazante, Niz negó con la cabeza.

-Cuando hablas como papá Zim eres aterradora – dijo el joven irken.

-¿Y tu que sugieres? – preguntó Vivian con los brazos cruzados.

-Podríamos ir con la señorita Kia, dijo que la llamáramos si necesitábamos algo, y necesitamos algo, encontrar a nuestro hermano- dijo Niz con tono obvio.

-No confio en ella.- Vivian se dio media vuelta y se cruzó de brazos.

-Podemos ir a su laboratorio, el abuelo anota todo lo que hace en una agenda electrónica, es porque se supone que va a escribir su biografia, el me lo dijo cuando fui con el. Podemos ir y revisar si hay algo sobre Dix.- Zid hablaba quedito, parecía preocupado.

-¿Podrás llevarnos alla, Zid?- preguntó Niz y Zid asintió.

-Bien, vamos para allá –

dijo Vivian comenzando a caminar furiosa. Zid la detuvo.

-Eh, Viv, no es por ahí- el niño señaló hacia otro lado.

-Sigo pensando que deberíamos llamar a la señorita Kia…- Niz siguió a sus hermanos resignado.

(…)

Desde el punto de vista de Miyuki)

El pequeño se llama Dix, al parecer en términos de su especie, es un smeet apenas. Es agradable estar con el, a pesar de que habla mucho, pero eso es lo bueno, hace tanto que no hablo con nadie, solo con… Rojo… y casi siempre era el quien hablaba. El niño habla irken, tiene algunos errores de pronunciación pero es comprensible, tomando en cuenta que no es su lengua natal y ni siquiera es irken, ya que algunos vocablos son difíciles para pronunciar incluso para los de nuestra raza. Fuera de esos detallitos, lo habla muy bien.

Me ha contado de sus progenitores, de sus hermanos, de sus mascotas, de lo que le gusta hacer. Me ha dicho que esta perdido, que su antecesor en tercera generación lo separó de sus hermanos y lo ha golpeado. Eso me irritó. En irk nunca se golpea a los smeets, al menos eso creo. Pero él le ha restado importancia. Es bueno tener con quien charlar, me hace preguntas y me gustaría tener las respuestas a todas, pero mi pak no funciona, es el calabozo de incertidumbre donde estoy ahora, su rostro parece decepcionado al notar que no puedo contestar todo, me ha dicho que dos de sus hermanos tienen pak, que tal vez ellos puedan revisar el mio y ver si pueden repararlo, su padre es Zim, el irken que busco, pero al parecer no esta en el planeta.

Me dice Yuki, es un alivio, no recuerdo mi nombre real, me aparecen fragmentos de tantas vidas, cuando pregunto mi nombre solo venían a mi mente silabas: Yu…. Mi…. Ki… Ku…Yi…Mu… no estoy segura, pero ahora él me ha dicho Yuki tantas veces que empiezo a identificarme con ese nombre. Al menos hasta que recuerde el mio.

Poco a poco nuestra caminata se hace cada vez mas lenta. Creo que está cansado, además, escuché un ruido que parece provenir de sus órganos internos, se ve débil…-

(…)

Dix había caminado mucho por el bosque, era agradable tener compañía y Yuki era buena escuchando, era una lástima que no supiera muchas cosas, por lo que sabia de los irkens, debía ser una falla en su pak, tal vez Niz o Zid podrían ayudarla.

De pronto, el niño frotó sus ojos. Estaba muy cansado, además de hambriento.

-¿Yuki, tu tienes hambre? – preguntó el niño, la irken le miró y asintió.

-Hace tiempo que no como, y mi pak no se alcanzó a cargar… pero no se que pueda comer en este lugar, todo es tan extraño.- La alta irken miró a todos lados, había algunas criaturas pequeñas, pero no sabía si podría cazarlas y si serian comestibles, también había algunas plantas y árboles, pero podía correr el riesgo de intoxicarse.- ¿Tu tienes hambre? ¿Puedes comer algo de lo que hay por aquí? –

Dix alzó un poco los hombros. No estaba seguro. Nunca había tenido que cazar o buscar comida por su cuenta. Su padre había enseñado a Zid, Niz y a Vivian algunas tácticas de supervivencia, pero no a él por ser el mas pequeño, le habían dicho que seria mas adelante, además, lo poco que sabia se trataba de sobre vivir en Meekrob, y este planeta era bastante diferente. El niño se sentó en un tronco y Yuki se sentó a su lado.

-Yuki, estoy cansado y tengo hambre, extraño a mis papás y a mis hermanos – el niño se recostó sobre las piernas de la alta irken.

-Me gustaría poder ayudarte, pero no se como – dijo con algo de pena Yuki.

-Tengo sueño, pero tengo miedo dormirme.- el niño comenzó a parpadear y bostezar, el cansancio y el hambre lo habían adormilado.

-Duermete entonces, yo voy a ver que nadie venga – dijo la irken acariciando la cabeza del pequeño, Su cabello negro era sedoso y agradable al tacto.

Dix se durmió y Yuki permaneció despierta, al pendiente de cualquier peligro. Dix era el primer amigo que tenia, al menos el que recordaba y estaba dispuesta a defenderlo.

(…)

Niz, y sus hermanos llegaron al edificio de los Laboratorios Membrana Inc, y Zid y Niz tuvieron que detener a Vivian, que quería entrar a la fuerza y exigirle a su abuelo que les dijera donde había llevado a Dix.

-Vivian, ¿Realmente crees que nos lo va a decir? Tenemos que seguir el plan original, entrar a su laboratorio y buscar algún indicio de donde esta Dix- Niz se sentía cansado de decirle eso a su hermana, comprendía perfectamente lo que Viv sentía, pero debían pensarlo fríamente.

-Por allá hay una escalera de mantenimiento, entremos por la ventilación, será mas fácil.- Zid señaló un pasillo que no estaba vigilado, junto a unos botes de basura.

Los tres niños escalaron y entraron por un ducto, anduvieron a gatas revisando de vez en cuando las rejillas para corroborar donde estaban, hasta que llegaron a una habitación grande con una computadora y una agenda electrónica sobre un escritorio. Tambien había una pequeña cama y algunas cosas mas. Los chicos bajaron en ese lugar, Zid les explicó que el abuelo usaba su oficina para descansar cuando no podía ir a casa, (o sea, casi siempre se quedaba en ese lugar).

-Bien, Vivian, revisa la computadora, Zid, tu la agenda, yo voy a vigilar la puerta por si alguien viene.- Niz corrió a la puerta para vigilarla mientras sus hermanos se iban a examinar los respectivos aparatos.

Vivian comenzó a revisar la computadora, y Zid descubrió algo en la agenda electrónica:

-Hay un depósito por trece mil quinientos dólares al colegio Saint Silverfox, parece que se hizo esta mañana, pero solo es eso.-

-Aquí hay algo sobre ese colegio – dijo Vivian, estaba revisando el internet para averiguar algo al respecto – Saint Silverfox, es un colegio con profesionales médicos especializados en tratar esquizofrenia, trastornos bipolares, ansiedad, psicosis, alucinaciones,…-

-Parece un manicomio disfrazado de escuela – Dijo Zid al notar lo que decía la pagina.

-Dicen que la ubicación es secreta, que ni los padres la deben conocer por el bien de los estudiantes-pacientes.- Vivian se preocupó ante esto, tal vez ni el abuelo supiera donde estaba su hermanito.

-Chicos, alguien viene – gritó Niz y los tres se escondieron en el armario luego de apagar rápidamente la computadora.

El profesor hablaba por el comunicador de su brazo, pero al llegar a la oficina lo puso en altavoz sobre el escritorio.

-"¡Explíquenme eso, si se supone que ustedes son profesionales! ¿Cómo es posible que hayan perdido a mi nieto? – Gritó furioso el profesor al aparato para luego dar un golpe en el escritorio.

Vivian ahogó un grito y Niz le puso una mano sobre la boca, temia que la chica saliera a gritarle al abuelo.

La voz del comunicador se escuchó en la habitación.

-"Lo sentimos profesor – el hombre que hablaba con el profesor parecía estar sumamente nervioso – es que los enfermeros tuvieron un accidente cuando iban por el bosque de Eldar, entonces algo golpeó el parabrisas y…-

-Entonces, ¿Es posible que el chico esté herido? - El profesor le interrumpió.

-No lo creo, - respondieron por el comunicador, el niño salió corriendo, mis hombres trataron de darle alcance, y es ahí donde su historia suena… extraña…-

-¿A que se refiere? – el profesor comenzó a dar golpecitos en el escritorio con los dedos.

-Ellos mencionan haber visto una criatura que tenia algo en la espalda, como patas robóticas o algo asi, la criatura era verde y tenia unas pupilas enormes y… les habló en lenguaje extraño-

Ahora los tres niños en el armario ahogaron un grito, el hombre estaba describiendo a un irken activando sus patas de araña. Pero, ¿quien podría ser? Pero el profesor golpeó el mueble, asustando a los chicos.

-Debio ser su hermano mayor, es el único con esas características, pero como supo donde estaba, no lo se, pero voy a averiguarlo…- el profesor se puso de pie - ¿Dónde dices que perdieron al chico? –

-En el bosque de Eldar, señor, al norte de Lisswen. – dijo el hombre nervioso.

-Mas tarde mandaré a alguien a buscarlo, por ahora debo ir a una reunión con varios líderes mundiales – el profesor se colocó el comunicador de nuevo en el brazo. Al parecer la persona del otro lado de la línea le preguntó algo, pues el hombre respondió irritado.

-Claro que esta bien, ya le dije que debió ser su hermano quien fue a buscarlo, pero ya arreglaré cuentas con esos mocosos de una vez por todas –

El profesor salió velozmente. Los niños salieron del armario.

-Cree que está con nosotros – dijo Niz, - tal vez cree que el irken que lo encontró fui yo-

-Pero no fuiste tu, Niz, no sabemos quien era, debemos ir con el abuelo y exigirle que…- Vivian comenzó a hablar pero Dix la interrumpió.

-¡Basta Vivian! No nos va a decir nada, él tampoco sabe donde está Dix, ya sabemos lo que necesitamos, lo que debemos hacer es ir con la señorita Kia y…- comenzó a decir Niz, pero Vivian volvió a cruzarse de brazos molesta.

-Ella no me agrada – dijo entornando los ojos.

-¿Y que sugieres que hagamos? Ella es policía, debe saber donde esta ese bosque, nosotros no, deja ya eso, ¿No ves que Dix está en peligro? –

Vivian bajó los brazos, su hermano tenia razón, Dix seguramente corria serio peligro, y ella perdiendo el tiempo.

-Está bien, vamos – Vivian siguió a sus hermanos, que ya no se molestaron en subir de nuevo por la ventilación. Vieron salir a un grupo de chicos que salian de la sala donde hacían un examen para estar en el programa del profesor, y se mezclaron con el grupo.

(…)

Comenzaba a caer la tarde, el pequeño no había despertado, eso comenzó a preocuparme, ¿estará bien? La temperatura desciende, hace mas frio cada momento, y no estoy segura de si este smeet ha dormido demasiado. Creo que debería buscar ayuda, pero no se comunicarme con las criaturas de aquí, además, no quiero dejarlo solo.

(…)

Niz llegó a la estación de policía, habían intentado llamar a Kia por teléfono, pero no sabían usar los comunicadores de la tierra, habían tecleado el numero en un aparato en la calle, pero ese aparato pedia una tarjeta, Niz introdujo la tarjeta de Kia, pero no sirvió de nada. Otro aparato pedia dineros y ellos tampoco tenían. El hombre tras el mostrador tenia una enorme taza de café y miró al niño con indiferencia.

-¿Si? – preguntó simplemente.

-Este… disculpe… señor… - Niz frotaba su hombro y miró a sus hermanos – busco a la señorita Kia Greyswood –

-Greyswood no está – dijo el hombre, ahora analizando de pies a cabeza a Niz, que a pesar de tener su disfraz de humano, tenia miedo que ese hombre notara algo raro en el.

-Este… ¿Tardará mucho? Necesitamos hablar con ella – dijo Niz nervioso, sus hermanos se acercaron y estaban a su espalda.

-¿Quién la busca? – dijo el oficial de mala gana.

-Nosotros – dijo Vivian como resaltando lo obvio.

-Si, ¿pero quienes son ustedes, Genios? – dijo el oficial con sarcasmo.

-Este… - Niz tartamudeo, su hermana le dio un codazo para animarlo a hablar, pero no sabia que decir, por suerte fue Zid quien habló.

-Somos los hijos de su amigo Dib Membrana – dijo el híbrido, pero se sintió cohibido cuando el oficial lo miró fijamente, admirando el moretón en su rostro.

-¿Qué te pasó en el rostro? – preguntó el policía alzando una ceja. Zid pensó una respuesta rápida que no diera mucha información pero tampoco que dijera lo que pasó precisamente.

-Este... me golpee con algo duro – dijo el niño desviando la mirada.

El oficial tomó un celular y luego se dirigió a los chicos.

-Llamaré a Greyswood, espérenla ahí – el hombre señaló una banca en el pasillo.

Minutos después, Kia apareció en escena. Usaba unos pantalones color café bastante gastados, además de una blusa blanca y un saco café, el cabello verde estaba suelto y parecía moverse con ella. La mujer caminaba furiosa.

-¿Podrías decirme porqué me llamas con tanta urgencia? Estaba detrás de una banda de…- Kia se paró en seco cuando el oficial señaló a los tres chicos al fondo. La joven policía se dirigió a ellos.

-Hola, - saludó sin muchos animos, - ¿como están? Esperen, ¿Qué no eran cuatro? Y… ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué te paso en la cara, muchacho, te peleaste con una pared? –

Zid agachó la mirada, estaba algo apenado, era la segunda vez que alguien mencionaba su rostro, no había tenido oportunidad de mirarse en un espejo, pero por lo visto debía ser notorio. Fue Niz quien habló.

-El abuelo lo hizo – dijo el joven irken, y Kia resopló molesta – y se llevó a nuestro hermanito, sabemos que se lo entregó a unos hombres y estos lo perdieron por el bosque de Eldar, al norte de Lisswen… creo…- dijo el chico.

-Whooo, esperen – dijo Kia levantando las manos, - primero lo primero. Tú – señaló a Zid – vienes conmigo a Servicios Sociales, y vamos a…-

-Primero es encontrar a Dix – dijo Vivian adelantándose, - el hombre que habló con el abuelo dijo que algo estaba con el y por lo que describió parecía un irken, debe estar en peligro, -

-No, no, no, lo primero… - dijo Kia, pero los chicos la miraron aprehensivos.

-¡Por favor! – gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo…

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo – dijo Kia levantando los brazos en señal de que se rendía – ustedes ganan, pero luego vamos a arreglar este asunto – acaricio suavemente la mejilla de Zid.- ¿Dónde dijiste que perdieron al chico? –

(…)

Yuki notaba como el niño se movia en sueños. Tal vez tenia pesadillas, sabia lo que eran. Las había tenido demasiado tiempo. A veces temia que esto que estaba viviendo también fuera un sueño. Si lo era, entonces la parte mala era despertar y notar que estaba dentro de su calabozo.

De repente, la irken notó que algo se movia cerca. El cielo comenzaba a ponerse oscuro y estaba frio. Se podían notar dos halos de luz, esa cosa se estaba acercando, no sabia que podía ser.

(…)

Kia condujo y en cuestión de minutos estaban en el bosque de Eldar. Anduvieron por una carretera y encendieron las luces. Pero no tenían idea de donde podía estar su hermano, hasta que llegaron a un sitio donde encontraron vidrios rotos y huellas de neumáticos que salian de la carretera. A la orilla se veían mas huellas de un accidente, tierra y plantas aplastadas.

-Debimos traer un perro o algo, no se como vamos a encontrar a ese chico. – La oficial bajó de su auto, seguida de los chicos. Tomó unas lámparas de mano de la cajuela y se las dio a Zid y a Niz y a Vivian le dijo que se quedara cerca. Fue la niña quien notó huellas en el suelo.

-Miren, estas son pequeñas, deben ser de Dix – la niña señaló al bosque, las huellas se dirigían a ese lugar, pero también dos pares de huellas mas grandes.

-Bien, vamos, pero quédense todos juntos detrás de mi. – Kia sacó su arma y la colocó debajo de su lámpara, y comenzó a avanzar lentamente, no sabia que podían encontrar.

Mas adelante, notaron algo en el suelo, Vivian corrió a tomarlo. Kia le gruñó molesta.

-¿Qué acaso no dije que se quedaran detrás de mi? ¿Necesitas ver plaza sésamo para saber donde es adelante y atrás? – Kia reprendió a Vivian, pero esta no le dio importancia.

-¿Qué es plaza sésamo? - preguntó Zid.

-Luego te digo – Kia fue a ver lo que había encontrado Viv, eran los residuos de lo que parecía una camisa de fuerza, pero había sido rota con un objeto extraño, Kia no podía identificarlo, pero era pequeño. Y notó una inscripción en la camisa "Saint Silverfox". Dix debió traerla puesta, pero, donde estaba.

-¡Miren! –gritó ahora Niz, - huellas, las de los hombres corren hacia allá- señaló las huellas que regresaban al lugar del accidente – y estas pequeñas van para alla, pero…- Niz se quedó serio, sus hermanos lo miraron, conocían esas huellas.

-Son huellas de irken – dijo Vivian en un susurro.

-Hay algo mas, -Zid señaló una huella circular al lado de las huellas de irken, pero no podía identificarla, era pequeña, como ¿Un baston?

-Van hacia allá, creo que debo… ¡ey, regresen! – Kia iba a decir que iba a buscar ayuda, no sabia a que se enfrentaba, al único irken que conocía era a Zim, no sabia que seria capaz de hacer esa criatura. Pero los niños corrieron hacia el lugar donde señalaban las huellas y a ella no le quedó mas que seguirlos.

Kia corrió detrás de los niños, tratando de alcanzarlos, hasta que lo logró.

-¡Maldita sea, mocosos, quédense conmigo! - gruñó Kia jadeando – Demonios, debo dejar de fumar –

Kia notó que los chicos no se movían, estaban de pie ante lo que parecía una irken, vestia harapos y estaban quemados en algunas zonas, estaba sentada y el pequeño Dix estaba en su regazo. Al parecer dormido, pero no estaban seguros. La irken los miró y comenzó a mirarlos de forma asesina y a mostrar sus dientes. Ademas sujetó al niño con fuerza.

-Retrocedan, ¡Ahora! – ordenó Kia, los niños no se movían, así que ella avanzó, pero la irken intentó levantarse, tomando a Dix todavía entre sus brazos.

(…)

Yuki miró a la humana acercarse, al parecer apuntaba con un arma. Los smeets que venían con ella se parecían a Dix, pero no estaba segura de si todos los humanos serian tan parecidos. Pero esa mujer se acercaba de forma amenazante, y no iba a permitir que lastimara al niño.

Se movió un poco, iba a poner al chico tras ella para enfrentar a la humana, pero Dix se despertó.

El niño miró a Yuki, luego a sus hermanos, y después a Kia.

-Ey, chico, - Kia trató de hacer memoria, pero no había tiempo de recordar el nombre del niño – hummm como te llames! Aléjate de esa cosa –

Dix levantó la cabeza y miró a Yuki.

-Tev Niktea trak – gruñó la irken.

Kia iba a dispararle, pero de repente Dix se puso frente a la irken, aunque no alteraba la puntería de Kia, pues el niño apenas le llegaba a la cintura a la irken, y Kia iba a dispararle en la cabeza. Pero no podía ignorar el rostro angustiado del pequeño Dix.

-¡Déjenla, no la lastimen! – gritó el niño.

-Dix, ven aquí – le suplicó Vivian.

-No voy a dejar que la lastimen.- el niño estaba asustado.

-Tev Niktea Trak – repitió la irken.

Kia se rascó la cabeza, estaba confundida, pero los niños parecía que le entendieron.

-ella dijo "Aléjense de aquí" en irken – dijo Niz al notar la cara de confusión de Kia.

-Namek sayur ert ehhh …amigos – dijo el niño mirando a la irken. La irken miró a Dix y luego a los chicos.

-amigos… - murmuró lentamente.

-Niz… - dijo Dix en voz baja- ¿Cómo se dice "amigos" en irken? –

-Creo que podría ser "Reknei", aliado… pero… ¡Demonios, Dix, eso no viene al caso! ¿¡quien es ella! ¿Y porqué habla en irken? ¿Qué no tiene chip multitraductor? –

-Se llama "Yuki", - comenzó a explicar el niño – yo le puse asi, y no puede hablar español porque su pak está "descomponido" –

-Se dice "descompuesto" -dijo Zid –pero lo que importa ahora, Dix, es si estás bien –

Dix sonrió – si, estoy bien, pero están asustando a Yuki – señaló a Kia con su arma.

-No entiendo nada – dijo Kia, que no dejaba de apuntar a Yuki, dispuesta a disparar ante la primera señal de riesgo.

Dix tomó la mano de Yuki y se acercó lentamente a Kia, la irken parecía un cachorrito domado por el niño, Kia no pudo evitar notar el rostro tranquilo del niño, le inspiraba seguridad, y lentamente bajó el arma.

-Dix, ¿Quién es ella? – repitió Vivian esta vez. La niña notó que Dix tenia un golpe en la cara parecido al de Zid. - ¿Ella te lastimó? –

-No, ella no fue, ella me ayudó - Dix tocó su mejilla, le dolia un poco y entonces recordó lo sucedido en la casa del abuelo – Por cierto, Zid, ¿Estas bien? –

-Si, lo estoy, pero responde, Dix, ¿Quién es ella? – Zid miró que la irken alta los miraba como analizándolos. Nunca había visto a una irken asi, parecía mas alta que su padre Zim, incluso se veía mas alta que cualquier otro irken que hubiera visto.

-Yo le puse Yuki, y es mi amiga y va a venir conmigo, para que tú y Niz revisen su pak, - luego, se dirigió a la irken – Prei naur kem, Yuki, Manek trei arwe–

-¿Qué le dijo? – preguntó Kia.

-le dijo: Vendras con nosotros, Yuki, todo va a estar bien – Zid dijo esto sonrojado.

-Ah, no, esa cosa no va a … - comenzó a decir Kia, pero Dix la miró con ojos grandes…

Y Veinte minutos después, iban todos en el auto de la oficial Kia Greyswood, los niños no querían ir con su abuelo y ella no los iba a llevar después de que le contaran lo sucedido, ya era tarde y mañana decidirían que hacer, por ahora, llevaría a cuatro niños y a una irken a su casa.

Continuará…


	7. El regreso de Zim y Dib

**Hola, vengo con el capi 7, me tarde un poco mas que con los anteriores, pero al fin puedo tenerlo, hasta lo revise un par de veces antes de subirlo, espero que les guste, solo me resta recordar que los personajes de:**

**Niz, Zid, Dix y Vivian son propiedad de ELDAR LISSWEN SARITHIEL**

**El personaje de Kia Greyswood es propiedad de KAMUI SILVERFOX**

**Los personajes de la serie Invader Zim son propiedad de JHONEN VAZQUEZ Y NICKELODEON.**

**Lo único mio es este fic.**

* * *

><p>Kia miraba al pequeño sentado en la sala de su casa; si la simple idea de que hubiera niños en su departamento era algo increible, ahora había que ver que el niño estaba con una irken que media un poco mas de dos metros y ambos estaban armando un rompecabezas que la oficial tenia desde habia demasiado tiempo como recuerdo de su padre.<p>

Los cuatro niños habian comido apenas llegaron al departamento, los pobres no habian probado bocado en todo el dia y Kia, al notar que no tenia nada "comestible" en su refrigerador, terminó ordenando una pizza. Yuki miró con recelo la pizza, pero animada al ver a Niz, tambien comió y afortunadamente no le causo daño. Kia estaba preocupada de que haria si tenia que llevar a esa criatura a un hospital.

La situacion en si era bastante inusual, y por lo visto, tendria que tomar un permiso en el trabajo para atender mejor a sus visitas, lo cual no era problema, hacia mucho que no tomaba vacaciones, asi que el departamento se las debía.

-Este... señorita Greyswood... - Vivian miraba curiosa a Kia, que desde hacia rato se habia colocado una liga en la muñeca y la estiraba, golpeándose con ella- ¿Por qué está haciendo eso? -

-No estoy segura - dijo Kia con aire casual - tengo la esperanza de estar dentro de una pesadilla y que esto me ayude a despertar, pero creo que no sirve mucho.-

La joven policia se levantó, dejando a Vivian algo confundida, y Kia decidió ir donde estaban trabajando Zid y Niz en el pak de Yuki.

-¿Como van con eso, muchachos? - preguntó Kia, haciendo que Zid levantara la vista un poco.

-Está bastante mal, parece que no ha tenido un buen mantenimiento en muchisimo tiempo. Al contrario, parece que le han estado haciendo modificaciones y que han introducido comandos extraños y han borrado informacion específica, o al menos eso creo, ni siquiera hay datos fijos de su nombre y rango.-

-Tiene fragmentos de muchas identidades, pero ninguna es muy congruente: smeet hembra, soldado varon activo, oficial medico, instructor veterano, empleada de limpieza en devastis...- ninguna es acorde a lo que ella es, pues mencionan a irkens de ciento veinte unidades o menos- Niz estaba confundido, él, su hermano Zid y su padre Zim usaban paks, y su padre Zim habia trabajado para que su registro no apareciera en los cerebros de control de Irk. Pero quien quiera que tratara de hacerle lo mismo a la irken, lo habia hecho muy mal, causandole mucho daño a su identidad y a su memoria.

Kia resopló cansada - Así que alguien hackeó a nuestra amiguita, la pregunta es por qué!...- Kia sintió como alguien le jalaba la manga de la camisa.

-Tia Kia, Yuki quiere mas soda, y yo quiero mas leche con chocolate, ¿Podemos tomarla del refrigerador? - El niño miraba a Kia con una expresion que la joven solo pudo definir como "de cachorrito".

-Este... claro, tómalas, pero hazme un favor, no me llames "Tia", quieres? solo dime... Kia.- Kia se rascó la cabeza algo avergonzada.

-¿Por qué? ¿No te agradamos? - el niño siguió mirando de esa manera a Kia, y la humana comenzaba a sentirse algo nerviosa.

-No es eso,... es solo... yo... este... bueno... La verdad es que como no tengo hermanos, me siento rara... yo no soy tu tia... - dijo Kia nerviosa, y luego agregó mentalmente - y no me compares con esa perra que es tu Tia...-

-Mi Tio Skoodge tampoco es nuestro Tio de verdad, pero a él no le molesta que le digamos "Tio" -dijo el niño.

-Tu tío Skoodge debe ser un gran sujeto - Kia revolvió los cabellos del niño sonriendo.

-Lo es, te agradará conocerlo, ojala cuando mis papás regresen, venga con ellos, te va a caer bien, a lo mejor hasta quiere ser tu novio...- el niño miró de forma picara a la policia, haciendola sonrojarse.

-Ejem... toma lo que quieras del refri, pero procura no bebes mucha leche con chocolate, ya casi es hora de dormir.-

-¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí contigo, cierto? - preguntó el niño poniendo de nuevo esa expresion - No nos vas a mandar... con... con...-

-Ni loca los mandaria con el demente de su abuelo, chicos, no se preocupen, estarán bien conmigo.-

Dix corrió a tomar las cosas para él y Yuki.

-Señorita Kia - comenzó a decir Vivian - no podemos quedarnos para siempre con usted, cierto? -

-¿Aunque usted quisiera? - secundó Zid.

-Aunque yo quiera, chicos, pero no se preocupen, por ahora no he podido hacer nada, pero estaran bien aqui.- Kia see sentia algo incómoda, pues no estaba acostumbrada a ser tan afectiva - ey, no se preocupen! No sera mucho tiempo, sus padres regresaran pronto y seran problema de ellos -

(...)

Kia habia hablado con un amigo de ella de servicios infantiles, pero no tenia buenas noticias, el profesor Membrana era una persona muy influyente con amigos muy poderosos e importantes. Ademas, esos niños ni siquiera habian nacido en el planeta por lo tanto, no habia muchos registros de ellos.

Su amigo Jhon Stabler le habia dicho que habia cuatro lugares para los chicos.

-Excelente - le habia dicho ella - cuatro lugares para escoger.-

-No lo entiendes, Greyswood - dijo su amigo calmadamente - la niña iria a un refugio para jovencitas, el mayor iria a un refugio para jovencitos de entre doce y quince años, el segundo iria a una casa hogar para niños de diez a doce, y el mas pequeño lo colocariamos en un hogar temporar.-

-¡Separarlos! - Kia notó que esa no seria una opcion.- No lo entiendes, Jhon, esos niños son demasiado unidos _"Sin contar que el pequeño lleva una mascota alienigena de dos metros que bien podria matarnos a todos al caer la noche_" - pensó para si Kia.

-Lo siento, la otra es que mientras el abuelo no los busque, se pueden seguir quedando contigo, al menos hasta que aparecen los padres-

-Creo que sera lo mejor.- dijo Kia.

La joven policia no habia dicho nada a los chicos, para no preocuparlos, ya tenian suficientes problemas.

Ya esa muy noche, cuando Kia, al ver que no podia dormir, decidió fumar un cigarro para aclarar su mente. Pasó por encima del catre donde dormia Vivian en su cuarto, y salió de la recámara.

En la sala estaban Niz, Zid y Dix, el mas pequeño estaba acostado junto a la irken, que estaba solo sentada recargada en el sillon por encima del niño.

Kia noto la mirada de la irken y no pudo evitar sentirse algo nerviosa, afortunadamente los chicos habian logrado reparar el multitraductor, asi podria entenderla.

-Vengo en paz - dijo la joven recordando una vieja y mala pelicula de alienigenas. Al menos, Yuki se quedo quieta. Niz notó a Kia salir y la siguió.

-Señorita Greyswood, todo está bien? - preguntó el irken adolescente mientras Kia encendia un cigarrillo.

-Eh, si, todo bien, deberias irte a dormir.- Kia comenzó a hablar para tranquilizar a Niz, pero de pronto, notó como el rostro del chico quedaba estatico, y luego cambiaba a una radiante felicidad. - Oye, muchacho, ¿Te encuentras bien? -

-Mis papás regresan! vienen por nosotros! - Dijo Niz al borde de las lágrimas.

-¿Como lo sabes? - Kia miró al chico con curiosidad, habia aspectos de los irken que todavia no entendia.

-Me acaban de enviar una señal a mi pak, parece que no pueden comunicarse bien todavia, pero vienen para aca! ¡Vienen para acá! - Niz entró corriendo a la casa - ¡Chicos, despierten, Papá Zim y Papá Dib ya vienen! -

-Chico, despertarás a todos! - protestó Kia, pero luego pensó que seria mejor dejar que esos chicos festejaran, ademas, seria imposible detenerlos.

(...)

A miles de años luz de alli, Dib estaba recostado en el asiento de la nave de Skoodge, afortunadamente el irken regordete los habia encontrado despues de que los resisty los habian dejado abandonados ahi.

-Aun no puedo crer lo que esos malditos aliens nos hicieron, ¡maldita sea!- Gruñó Dib, sabia que habia algo de resentimiento de parte de los aliens que conformaban la resistencia, pero por Jupiter! eso que habian hecho los malditos.

-Si, parece que algunos siguen resentidos de que "yo" haya tomado el liderazgo, parece que algunos creen que "este" - señaló a Lard Nar que estaba sentado en un rincon - es un mejor lider que yo -

Lard Nar gruñó demasiado molesto. - Sabes que tengo nombre, ¿Cierto? -

Zim le dirigió una mirada despreocupada - Sabes que no me interesa, ¿Cierto? -

-Chicos, por favor, no otra vez, cada media hora discuten por algo! - Dib se frotó el puente de la nariz bastante hastiado -

-Eres demasiado egocentrico, no se porqué pretendiass ser el lider de los resisty - Lard Nar alzó los puños, mientras Zim permanecia en su silla con mirada indiferente.

-Y tu eres demasiado idiota- gruñó Zim.

-Soy el mejor ingeniero de Vort, yo cree los planos de "La Inmensa" y de muchas otras armas -

-Y porqué no te inventas algo que haga que la gente te respete? - Zim le dirigio una mirada burlona.

-¿Porqué no te vas a tener sexo con tu humano? - Lard Nar le regresó una mirada llena de veneno.

-¡Lo hare porque quiero hacerlo, no porque tu me lo digas! -

-Bueno, ya! - Dib se levantó bastante sonrojado y dejo a Zim y a Lard Nar discutiendo para sentarse junto a Skoodge - ¿Cuanto falta? -

-Atravesaremos un hoyo negro que nos conducira justo al sistema solar, muy pronto estaran con los chicos - Skoodge miro condescendiente a Dib, sabia lo dificil que era estar cerca de Zim cuando se ponia en ese plan.

-Excelente, ya quiero ver a mis niños - Dib suspiró escuchando los gritos de la parte de atras donde Zim y Lard Nar seguian discutiendo.

Sin embargo, habia alguien mas esperandolos en la tierra sin que ellos lo supieran.

Minutos antes, Lard Nar se habia enterado gracias a Splenk, un miembro de los Resisty, de que habian sido abandonados, Lard Nar le habia dicho que irian a rescatarlos y le habia reclamado por hacer tal cosa.

-Desde que te juntas con "humanos" has cambiado demasiado, Lard - dijo con desprecio el alienigena.

Lard Nar entendia que querian decir, el se habia casado con una humana cuando visito ese planeta, y por eso los resisty lo habian rechazado.

Pero ese dia, Lard Nar tenia un mal presentimiento.

(...)

Al cabo de unas horas, Zim y Dib aterrizaron en un terreno vacio. Lard Nar regreso a la nave.

-Tengo algo que hacer - dijo llanamente.

-Como si a alguien le interesara - Zim no iba a perder la oportunidad de molestar al Vortiano, pero Dib finalmente lo detuvo.

-Ya basta, Zim, vamos a ver a los niños.- Zim y Dib caminaron seguidos por Skoodge. Lard Nar dejo la nave de Skoodge escondida entre las montañas.

(...)

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la casa de Kia, los niños saltaron hacia afuera, al menos Zid, Niz y Vivian. Dib se sorprendio al notar el golpe en el rostro de Zid, y más aun al enterarse del origen de este. Se sentia decepcionado de su padre, y se dijo a si mismo que no lo iba a perdonar.

Al entrar, Dix estaba en un sillon y salto al ver a sus padres. Dib lo atrapó y lo abrazó. Igual que Zim. Solo que de repente, parecia que tanto Skoodge como Zim se habian quedado sin habla, como si sus paks hubieran dejado de funcionar y no pudieran moverse.

-¿Pero que...? - Dib se paralizó al ver a la irken que se acercó a el, era tan extraña la imagen de una irken tan alta y que usaba unos jeans y una camiseta de "I love Las Vegas", parecia tranquila, pero no por eso dejaba de representar una amenaza.

-Es mi amiga, papá Dib, se llama "Yuki" - dijo el niño como si lo que estuviera mostrando fuera un gatito perdido.

-Pero Dib, de donde...- Dib notó como tanto Skoodge como Zim iban perdiendo el color, parecia que estaban a punto de desmayarse -Zim, amor, ¿Estás bien? -

-Mi... Mi... Mi mas alta...- dijeron Zim y Skoodge al mismo tiempo, algo nerviosos y sin poder hablar bien.

-¡No es tuya! - dijo Dix - es mia, yo la encontré -

continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, espero subir pronto el siguiente capi, hasta luego! y gracias por sus comentarios!<strong>


	8. Captura de prisioneros

**Hola, vengo con el capi 8, que disfruté mucho haciéndolo, solo debo decir que no estoy muy segura de los nombres de los resisty, la que si los conoce perfectamente es mi amiga 1nvader Nad, asi que si me equivoqué, espero que me corrija, (o si alguien mas lo sabe, estoy dispuesta a escuchar correcciones) Sin mas, solo me queda agregar:  
><strong>

**Niz, Zid, Dix y Vivian son propiedad de ELDAR LISSWEN SARITHIEL**

**El personaje de Kia Greyswood es propiedad de KAMUI SILVERFOX**

**Los personajes de la serie Invader Zim son propiedad de JHONEN VAZQUEZ Y NICKELODEON.**

**Lo único mio es este fic.**

* * *

><p>Zim y Skoodge parecian a punto de sufrir una embolia cerebral; o en su caso, una falla completa y apagado del pak.<p>

-Papá Dib, ¿Que le pasa a mi papá Zim? - preguntó Dix desconcertado al notar como los dos irken se habian quedado sin habla y se ponian pálidos.

-No lo sé, pequeño- Dib miró a su pareja y depositó al niño en el suelo para hablarle a Zim- Zim, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Conoces a esta irken? -

Dib miró de pies a cabeza a la irken. No solo vestía de forma distinta con ese pantalón y esa playera, sino que se veia bastante graciosa usando una corona de cartón que al parecer Dix habia elaborado, ya que Dix traia una espada del mismo material. Zim, de pronto, comenzó a reir histéricamente, lo que hizo el momento aun mas aterrador.

-Dib-mono, eres un estúpido - gruñó e irken -¿Por qué no me dijiste que mi pak se habia dañado? ahora veo visiones -

-Zim...- Dib negó con pena ajena - no ves visiones, esta irken está aquí -

-Y... y... yo ta... ta... tambien la veo... Zim - Skoodge tambien se veia bastante nervioso - ¿Será lo que los humanos llaman "fantasma"? -

-¿Qué fantasma ni que nada? - Kia se acercó a Skoodge y lo empujó suavemente - Oye, amigo, creo que has pasado mucho tiempo con el experto paranormal...- Kia se sonrió mirando a Dib de forma pícara.

-Tu... eres el irken de nombre Zim...- Miyuki sorprendio a todos levantando ligeramente su mano y señalando a Zim, el cual casi se desmayaba por la impresion.

-Y...y...yo...y...y...y...yo...yo no... yo no tuve... yo no fui... dijo...fue un accidente... digo... yo...- Zim estaba temblando y Dib se preocupó, pues nunca habia visto tan nervioso al irken.

-No recuerdo muchas cosas, pero recuerdo que debia verte a ti por alguna razón - dijo Miyuki, Zim estaba tan pálido que parecia que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento.

-M...m...m...- Zim tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo monumental para poder hablar- Mi mas alta... yo no quise que le pasara nada malo... yo no...-

Skoodge de pronto pareció reaccionar y se adelantó hacia Miyuki, quitándole la corona de cartón y lanzándola al suelo -Mi más alta, perdone pero es que ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que usted... bueno... creo que es usted. Mi alta, debemos conseguirle algo de ropa apropiada, estas prendas no son dignas de usted-

-¡Oye! - Kia se adelantó para protestar - ¿Tienes algun problema con mi ropa? Zim y por lo que veo, tu tambien, parecen fotografias ambulantes, siempre con el mismo atuendo...- Kia se adelantó y le dio un par de golpecitos con el dedo a Skoodge en el pecho.

-Yuki... - Dix intentó acercarse a la alta, notando que su padre Zim y Skoodge al parecer estaban acaparando a su amiga. Algo le decia que ya no lo iban a dejar jugar con ella.

-Dix, ven aquí - Dib le confirmó a Dix sus sospechas, tomandolo suavemente del brazo y llevandolo aparte.- No interrumpas, hijo, tu padre Zim y tu tio Skoodge tienen asuntos importantes que realizar con Miyuki...-

-Se llama "Yuki" - dijo el niño cruzando los brazos y haciendo un puchero - Yo le puse asi, y es mia!-

-Dix, ella no es de nadie, es una irken y...- comenzó a explicar Dib, pero conocia de sobra a su hijo y notaba que se aproximaba un berrinche.

-¡Quiero seguir jugando con Yuki! - Dix pateó el suelo molesto -¡Quiero seguir jugando a que es una princesa y yo el caballero que va a rescatarla! Como en los libros que tu me leias, papá Dib, a Yuki le gustaron

-Eso es muy lindo, hijo, pero entiende que Yuki no es un juguete - Dib miró a Dix con seriedad. Los ojos color ambar del niño comenzaban a brillar por la presencia de las lágrimas.

-¡Quiero jugar con Yuki! ¡Quiero que sea la princesa y yo el caballero! ¡Y que la señorita Kia eche humo por su boca para que sea el dragon! - Dix soltó sus brazos y los volvió a cruzar.

-No en esta vida, pequeño - murmuró Kia al notar que su nombre salia en la conversacion.

Dib notaba que su pequeño ya estaba llorando, realmente cuando Dix se ponia asi, era muy dificil controlarlo.

-Dix, hijo, comprende...- comenzó a decir Dib con toda la paciencia que era capaz de tener, pero Dix ya estaba llorando.

Mientras, Yuki escuchó al niño y giró su cabeza, ignorando el mar de preguntas que le hacian Zim y Skoodge.

-Sus ojos tienen líquido... hay líquido derramándose de sus ojos, algo le pasa - dijo la irken con preocupación, a pesar de conocer poco a los humanos, se habia acostumbrado a algunas reacciones de Dix.

-Eh, ah, no - Dijo Zim restando importancia, - él siempre hace eso -

-Pero significa que algo le pasa...- Miyuki se fue ignorando los intentos de Skoodge y Zim de detenerla.

La alta irken se paró frente a Dix, empujando suavemente a Dib, el cual miró a su hijo y luego a Zim, si esa irken representaba un peligro debia separarla de su hijo, pero lo que vio lo dejó sin palabras.

Miyuki se arrodilló frente a Dix, y limpió sus lágrimas, tal como lo haria una madre.

-¿Qué te sucede? - preguntó la irken con suavidad.

-Quiero... - comenzó a decir el niño entre sollozos - quiero seguir... jugando contigo... y mi papi dice que no...-

Miyuki notó la corona de cartón y la espada en el suelo y las tomó, se puso la corona y la espada se la dio a Dix. Luego miró a los presentes, como esperando que alguien le dijera que no podia hacerlo. No se sentia fuerte, pero algo le decia que no iban a oponerse. Tomó al niño de la mano y se fueron a jugar a otro lado del departamento.

Zim cayó de rodillas, su rostro solo podia definirse como consternado.

-Zim... ¿Estás bien? - Dib se acercó lentamente al irken.

-Es oficial, ahora si estoy seguro de que tengo una falla de Pak, no solo estoy viendo a nuestra antigua dirigente que se supone que hace mas de cien años que desapareció y se creía muerta, sino que es la protectora del menor de mis hijos, es oficial, estoy demente, Dib, me contagiaste de tu locura.-

Zim dijo esto y comenzó a jalarse las antenas, preocupando un poco a Niz, Zid y Vivian, que estaban algo alejados viendo todo confusos.

Skoodge se acercó y le dio un puñetazo a Zim en el hombro - esto es por contagiarme tú a mi, ahora veo lo mismo que tu...-

(...)

Lard Nar viajaba en su nave, alejándose del planeta del humano. Habia recibido una llamada de parte de Shloontapoxis, su antiguo amigo de los Resisty.

-Capitan! - gritó el pequeño Cono flotante al ver acercarse al vortiano-

-No me llames capitan, Shloon - dijo debilmente Lard Nar, - ¿para qué querias verme?-

Otro alienígena bajó de la nave, Lard Nar lo reconoció como Spleenk.

-Lard Nar, era importante que te alejaras de esos irkens y su humano, no era seguro estar cerca de ellos.-

-Ya se que no confias en ellos, pero se cuidarme solo y...- comenzó a decir Lard Nar, cansado de la misma plática de siempre.

-No es eso - dijo Shloontapoxis - es que... bueno... -

-¿Qué sucede? - Lard Nar miró a ambos alienígenas, parecia que ocultaban algo.

-Sabes, el alto rojo está muy enfadado ultimamente, desde que algo pasó en la prision de máxima seguridad, y bueno, logramos negociar con algunos militares la liberacion de prisioneros vort, a cambio de la ubicacion de los irkens traidores y los humanos que los acompañan, y para esto, no era seguro que estuvieras cerca...-

-¿Que hicieron qué? - Lard Nar palideció, si bien era cierto que Zim no le caia bien, no pretendia entregarlo al imperio para ser torturado, ademas, estaban los niños - ¡Hay niños con él! -

-Si, eso es bueno, diez prisioneros vort serán liberados por cada humano capturado con Zim... es un buen trato, ¿no?-

Spleenk no pudo seguir hablando, pues Lard Nar le dio un certero puñetazo en la cara.

-Lo que han hecho es una canallada, no tiene nombre -

-Lo hicimos por los prisioneros, ¿Acaso ahora te importan mas esos humanos que tu mismo pueblo? - Spleenk miró a Lard Nar desde el suelo, pero el vortiano le dirigió una mirada de enfado.

-Debo irme - dijo llanamente, pero Shloontapoxis se paró frente a él.-

-Es muy tarde, capitan -

Lard Nar levantó la vista, una nave irken para captura de prisioneros se dirigía a la tierra, aun asi, el vortiano se subió a su nave, tratando de comunicarse con Zim.

Sin embargo, cuando elevó la nave e intentó comunicarse con el irken en la tierra, su llamada fue interceptada.

-Vaya, si es el ridículo líder de los resisty, ¿O debo decir ex-lider? - la voz del otro lado de la transmisión hizo especial énfasis en "Ex-lider".

-¿Quien eres? - murmuró Lard Nar, ese tipo no era Zim.

-Soy el comandante Zen, y tu, amigo, eres historia -

Lard Nar notó como un disparo chocaba directamente con su nave, comenzando a incendiarla por completo, pero sabia que lo vigilaban, decidió esperar hasta el último segundo para abordar una de las cápsulas de escape, rogando que no lo notaran.

(...)

Zim, Skoodge y Dib, estaban sentados en la mesa con Kia, bebiendo algo de soda y comiendo unas frituras, Niz estaba en la sala viendo la television con Zid y Vivian, pero se levantó y se sentó entre sus padres.

-¿Donde está Dix? - preguntó al rato Dib.

-Está jugando en el departamento de enseguida, - dijo Kia sin importancia - está desocupado desde que arrestaron al pervertido que vivía en él hace como seis meses -

-Zim, ¿Qué es un pervertido? - preguntó Skoodge, el regordete irken no estaba familiarizado con muchas de las expresiones humanas.

-Es lo que tu pareces cuando persigues a las invasoras para que salgan contigo.- Dijo Zim con molestia.

Kia se rio entre dientes por ese comentario.

-No me explico como llegó esa irken aqui, precisamente, si se suponía que estaba muerta - dijo Dib dando un sorbo a su bebida.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo, Dib - Zim cerró los ojos, habia recuerdos que deseaba olvidar con todo su ser. El accidende de Miyuki era uno de ellos.

-Papá, cuando Zid y yo revisamos su pak, parecia que le habian introducido demasiados comandos, algunos que chocaban entre si, sobre todo el de identidad, no tenia una identidad definida, solo mezclas de muchas identidades.-

-Eso es raro, un irken no puede hacerse solo eso, alguien debio hacerlo - Zim tomó una fritura y jugó con ella, sin comersela de inmediato.

Vivian y Zid escuchaban a sus padres con atención, cuando de pronto, algo derrumbó la puerta. Un grupo de irkens armados irrumpió apuntando a todos lados, los niños gritaron, pero no les dieron tiempo de reaccionar, los hicieron tirarse al suelo. Kia intentó sacar su arma del escritorio, pero un soldado notó y le disparó, pero Skoodge fue más rápido y cubrió a la humana con su cuerpo, recibiendo el disparon en el hombro.

-Nadie se mueva, escoria, son prisioneros en nombre del imperio Irken y son requeridos por el Mas alto Rojo.-

(...)

Dix estaba de pie con la cara frente a la pared, cubriendo su rostro con las manos. Se había cansado de jugar con Miyuki a la princesa y ahora intentaba otra cosa.

-Diecisiete, dieciocho, diecinueve y ¡veinte!- Lista o no, alla...- el niño se detuvo al notar a la irken parada detrás de él, justo donde la habia dejado antes de empezar a contar -voy... ¡Yuki! Se supone que debes esconderte.-

La irken lo miró confusa.

-Está bien, yo me escondo y tu cuentas - el niño colocó a la irken de pie frente a la pared - No se vale ver, Yuki, cuenta -

El niño se fue corriendo mientras la alta irken se quedaba de pie. En ese momento, las antenas de Miyuki captaron un sonido estruendoso del departamento de al lado, y voces de irkens y humanos gritando. Se acercó a la pared, notó un cuadro polvoriento, lo movió un poco y notó una pequeña pantalla, donde se apreciaba el departamento de la humana sin sonido, al parecer, la persona que vivió ahí habia colocado cámaras en el departamento de Kia.

La imagen no era buena, habia mas de diez soldados irken armados, sometiendo a los padres y hermanos del niño, asi como al otro irken y a la humana. A pesar de que la imagen no tenía sonido, alcanzó a escuchar con ayuda de sus antenas lo que decian los soldados, era algo de que los habian hecho prisioneros, y mencionaban algo de que los iban a llevar con el Más alto Rojo. Miyuki se estremeció. Primero muerta que volver a ese sitio. Pero tambien pensó en el pequeño humano, no queria que lo capturaran. Dix era el único que representaba una luz en el calabozo de incertidumbre en el que estaba atrapada.

La irken corrió, escuchó la respiración del niño venir del closet, y se encerró ahí con él.

-¡Yuki, me atrapaste! - el niño salió sonriendo, al parecer no había escuchado nada, los gruesos muros disminuían el sonido, y habia sido una fortuna que la irken escuchara lo que sucedia. Miyuki empujó de nuevo a Dix dentro del armario y cubrió su boca con la mano, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Un par de soldados irrumpió en el departamento, Yuki trató de moverse lo menos posible.

-Ustedes dos - vociferó otra voz desde afuera. - tenemos lo que vinimos a buscar, dos irkens traidores y cinco humanos, vámonos.-

Los dos soldados obedecieron y siguieron a su comandante.

Miyuki respiró tranquila al escuchar que se iban, escuchó como despegaba la nave, y solo entonces, retiró su mano de la boca del niño.

-Yuki... se llevaron a mis papás y a mis hermanos? - el niño comenzó a llorar.

-Tus ojos... no quiero que tengas fluidos - dijo la irken.

-Quiero ir con mis papás... necesitamos ayudarlos, Yuki...- Dix miró con dolor como se llevaban a su familia, la nave se había convertido en un punto brillante en el espacio.

Miyuki negó con la cabeza.- No hay nada que podamos hacer...-

En ese momento, Lard Nar apareció. Su ropa estaba quemada y parecía herido, pero estable. Al notar lo ocurrido, su voz se llenó de pena.

-¡Demonios!- murmuró el Vortiano.- llegué tarde.-

-Señor Lard Nar, se llevaron a mis papás, debemos ayudarlos...- El niño se acercó al vortiano, que se sorprendió que lo llamara por su nombre, y no "Vortiano".

-No... no hay mucho que podamos hacer, mi nave se destruyó, y no tenemos como alcanzarlos para rescatarlos - dijo el ex lider de los resisty - necesitaremos de mucha tecnología y por lo que sé, los científicos de este planeta no van a cooperar con nosotros tan facilmente.-

Dix miró a Yuki, luego al departamento de Kia, todavía estaban en la mesa las sodas que bebían sus padres.

-Debemos ir con mi abuelo, él nos puede ayudar...- Dix parecía decidido y no esperó la opinión de ninguno de los aliens a su lado, salió corriendo bajando la escalera.

continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, este capitulo quedó terminado finalmente, espero que les guste. Prometo subir el proximo pronto, gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!<strong>


	9. Enfrentar los miedos

**Capi 9 en linea, escrito en la oscuridad de la noche en mi nuevo trabajo en el hospital, espero que no venga un fantasmita a aportar algunas ideas... uuuy!, se acerca el final,... **

**solo debo agregar que los personajes de Niz, Zid, y Vivian, son propiedad de Eldar Liswen Sarithiel,**

**el personaje de Kia Greyswood es propiedad de Kamui Silverfox. El resto de los personajes son propiedad de Jhonen Vazquez y Nickelodeon**.

* * *

><p>Lard Nar miró a la alta irken. Era inconfundible, él había trabajado con ella, pero al parecer Miyuki no lo reconocía, o tal vez sería de la misma opinión de todos los irkens, diciendo que todos los vortianos son iguales, y que ninguno es especial, que solo sirven como mano de obra.<p>

Lard Nar suspiró, pero trató de no tomar importancia. Sin embargo, ella se le acerco.

-Te conozco, tu... eres vortiano - dijo Miyuki entornando los ojos.

-Si, nos conocimos de cerca, yo... este... trabajé de cerca con su equipo de científicos, pero supongo que no me recuerda, solo soy un vortiano.-

-No es porque seas vortiano, la verdad no recuerdo muchas cosas - dijo la irken con pesar, pero recuerdo que el planeta Vort es un aliado, ¿o no? -

-Era un aliado, ahora, no somos más que un planeta conquistado, y bueno, mi gente se convirtió en esclava de su pueblo.- dijo Lard Nar haciendo una mueca de tristeza.

-Lamento escuchar eso - Miyuki sonaba sincera, y Lard Nar sonrió.

-Este, chicos, debemos irnos - dijo Dix, al parecer se olvidaban del asunto de su familia.

(...)

Dix caminaba por la calle, al lado de los dos alienígenas. Mucha gente los miraba al pasar pero eran realmente pocos los que les prestaban atención, pero de inmediato regresaban a sus actividades.

Un niño que caminaba de la mano de su madre, miró a Lard Nar y exclamó: -¡Mira, mamá, un extraterrestre!-

La mujer miró de pies a cabeza al vortiano, y luego se rió: -No, hijo, no son reales, debe ser propaganda para alguna película o algo así – Y siguieron caminando.

-Vaya, los humanos son… seres interesantes – dijo el vortiano notando la indiferencia con la que los humanos veian a dos seres ajenos a su planeta.

Llegaron al edificio de los laboratorios Membrana, y Yuki sintió la mano de Dix temblar bajo la suya.

-Dix, ¿Tienes miedo? – la alta irken miró al niño a los ojos. Pero el pequeño parecía decidido.

-Si tengo, Yuki, pero mi papi Dib dice que todos tenemos miedo alguna vez, pero lo importante es enfrentar ese miedo para poder superarlo, y yo quiero enfrentar el miedo a mi abuelo, y si tú estás conmigo, me siento más seguro.

Miyuki escuchó las palabras del niño, sorprendiéndose de que, a pesar de ser un niño pequeño, hablara con tanta sabiduría.

-Yo no te voy a dejar, no voy a permitir que ese humano vuelva a lastimarte.- La irken acarició el rostro del niño y luego, acompañados de Lard Nar, se aproximaron a la puerta. Pero los guardias de la puerta les cerraron el paso.

-Alto, nadie puede pasar sin…- el hombre no terminó de decir lo que decía, pues Miyuki tomó a Lard Nar y a Dix y luego usó sus patas mecánicas, se elevó sobre los guardias y pasó por encima de ellos, haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de los guardias.

-Este… - dijo algo sonrojado Lard Nar – le… le importaría bajarme? –

Pero Miyuki no dijo nada, solo siguió hasta que llegaron al último piso, donde dijo Dix que debía estar su abuelo, pues recordaba haber ido a ese laboratorio la vez que fue con Zid.

-Creo que es aquí – dijo Dix, se paró frente a la puerta, respiró hondo y tocó. Desde el interior se escuchó una voz que dijo: "Estoy ocupado, Quien sea, hable con mi asistente Simmons".

Dix escuchó esa voz, era la voz de su abuelo, parecía nervioso, y Miyuki lo tomó por el hombro.

-Dix, no tienes que hacer esto… podemos encontrar otra forma de conseguir lo que necesitamos – Miyuki trataba de tranquilizar al niño, pero Dix parecía decidido.

-Está bien, Yuki, mis papás y mis hermanos necesitan que haga esto, no hay tiempo…- Dix abrió la puerta y entró. Membrana iba a protestar por esa intromisión, cuando notó de quien se trataba.

-¡Tú! – el profesor señaló a Dix con su dedo índice derecho y se dirigió hacia él – Te he estado buscando, ¿Y donde rayos se metieron tus hermanos? Solo han causado problemas desde que llegaron –

-Abuelo… - dijo el niño con un hilo de voz – mis papás ya regresaron, pero fueron capturados por…-

Pero el niño no terminó de decir, pues Membrana lo interrumpió y se acercó, tomándolo de los hombros.

-¡Estás mintiendo! Todo eso son inventos tuyos, no te creo nada, solo has causado problemas y… aaaaaaarghhhhh-

Membrana no pudo continuar, pues Miyuki se acercó al científico, y usando dos de sus patas mecánicas, lo atravesó por los hombros, elevándolo un poco y separándolo considerablemente del niño.

-No voy a permitir que lo lastimes, humano – gruñó la irken, sintiendo como la sangre caliente del humano humedecía las extremidades de metal sensible.

-Yuki, déjalo por favor – suplicó el niño, entonces fue que Miyuki lo bajó. Entonces, Dix se dirigió de nuevo al hombre de bata y gogles – Por favor, abuelo, necesitamos que nos ayudes, tu tienes cosas tecnológicas, y Lard Nar… - el niño señaló la puerta, pero el joven vortiano no estaba ahí -¿Dónde se metió? – preguntó el niño en voz baja – bueno, Lard Nar necesita reparar la nave, debemos alcanzar a los que se llevaron a mis papás y a mis hermanos para intentar rescatarlos, por favor, abuelo, van a matarlo – Para cuando dijo esto, Dix ya había comenzado a llorar, no podía más, sabía lo que le pasaría a su familia. Pero Membrana mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo, solo haciendo ligeras muecas de dolor por las heridas provocadas por las extremidades de Miyuki.

-Mira lo que estás diciendo, son solo tonterías, no es más que un invento, tu padre era igual, no quiero saber nada de sus locuras, si tu padre regresó de donde haya estado, vete con él, y dejen de molestarme con sus ridículas ideas dementes – El profesor se levantó y retrocedió un poco al ver a Miyuki – Llamaré a seguridad, y más vale que tu y tu amiga extraña se vayan antes de que llegue la policía –

Miyuki miró al niño, esperando cualquier indicación de su parte, pero Dix bajó el rostro apenado.

-Vámonos, Yuki, él no nos va a ayudar – dijo el niño con tristeza, pero al llegar a la puerta se dirigió una ultima vez al profesor – Mi papá Dib se equivocó, dijo que eras una gran persona, que tal vez nunca lo entendiste, pero que fuiste un gran padre y que él te quería muchísimo, porque sabía que en el fondo tú lo querías, y que podías querernos a nosotros, pero ahora veo que eso no es cierto, tu no eres un gran padre ni un gran abuelo, como decía Zid –

Dix dijo esto y salió del laboratorio seguido por Miyuki. Afuera, el niño se limpió los ojos con la manga.

-Dix, si quieres le podemos quitar todo a la fuerza – dijo la irken.

-Será más complicado – dijo el niño, -pero, no se que más podamos hacer-

-Por ahora vamos a buscar a ese vortiano – dijo Yuki, y junto con Dix se dirigieron a un laboratorio contiguo, en el cual vieron a Lard Nar frente a un pizarrón, era difícil de ver porque estaba rodeado de científicos humanos escuchando lo que ese extraño ser decía.

-No, no, estos cálculos están mal desde el principio – decía Lard Nar con un borrador y un plumón en el pizarrón blanco –aquí – borró un par de números – se debe multiplicar a la tercera potencia, no por tres, y acá…- borró en otra sección – el resultado debe dividirse entre el coseno y luego multiplicar la tangente, y deben tomar en cuenta la variable proporcional del nivel gravitacional de… -

-Señor Lard Nar – dijo Dix acercándose lentamente – debemos irnos –

-¿Qué? Ah, si, - el vortiano dejó los plumones – bueno, traten de arreglar eso como les dije, creo que ahora voy a tener otra tarea –

-Tenemos que encontrar una nave para alcanzar a mis papás y salvarlos.- dijo el niño con pesadez – el abuelo… el abuelo no va a ayudarnos…- dijo el niño con la voz quebrándose.

-¿No? ¿Entonces que hace el humano aquí? – Lard Nar señaló la puerta, Membrana estaba ahí, su bata blanca aún tenía las manchas de sangre provocadas por los apéndices artificiales de Miyuki.

Dix lo miró, y se limpió los ojos. – Ya nos vamos… -dijo el niño levemente. Membrana se acercó lentamente y se paró frente al niño.

-¿En serio tu padre te dijo que yo… que yo había sido un gran padre para él y que… que me quería?- Parecía que Membrana tenía dificultad para hablar. Dix se acercó y asintió con la cabeza. Membrana por un momento, no dijo nada, miraba el rostro del niño, era idéntico al de su hijo Dib, con esa misma determinación, pero había algo diferente en él, era como algo que le hizo falta a su hijo y que Dix si lo tenía. –

El profesor se acercó a uno de los científicos y le habló con seriedad.

-Profesor Thomson, este es mi nieto, quiero que le faciliten a él y a sus amigos lo que necesiten, tienen un trabajo importante que hacer, y lo necesitan rápido, entrégueles el prototipo de la nave estelar que estábamos haciendo –

-Pero profesor – el hombre parecía sorprendido – hemos trabajado por meses en ese proyecto, además, creo que le falta varios ajustes.-

-Entrégueselo a ellos, ellos sabrán que hacer, podrán hacer las mejoras necesarias, y facilíteles mano de obra y materiales que necesiten –

El científico asintió, después de todo, era testigo de los conocimientos del extraño ser que estaba con ese chico.

El profesor se dirigió a la puerta, pero sintió algo rodeándolo y presionándolo. Era Dix, el niño lo estaba abrazando.

-Gracias – dijo el niño con el rostro oculto – en verdad eres un gran abuelo, y lamento haber cambiado las etiquetas de los químicos –

El profesor se rió y acarició la cabeza del niño – Causaste un gran lío ese día, pero debo admitir que fue divertido que todos nos volviéramos de color azul, pero… ya no lo hagas, ¿Quieres? –

Dix se rió y se fue con Miyuki, Lard Nar se adueñó pronto de todo el laboratorio, tenia mucho trabajo que hacer.

(…)

En una nave de prisioneros, Zim estaba en una pequeña celda, esposado con sus manos en la espalda, a un lado de Dib. El humano se notaba preocupado, Zim no dijo nada, solo recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su pareja.

-Estaremos bien, Dib-apestoso – dijo con un hilo de voz – hemos salido de situaciones peores que ésta.-

Dib no dijo nada, realmente esperaba que fuera cierto, deseaba que pudieran salir de ese apuro pronto.

Al otro lado, Vivian, Niz y Zid estaban también esposados, los niños se miraban unos a otros, muy preocupados y sin decir nada, no había nada que decir, solo esperar un milagro y que todo se solucionara.

En la última celda, estaban Skoodge y Kia, el irken estaba herido en el brazo, pero afortunadamente su organismo ya había empezado a sanar. Kia lo miró con ternura.

-Creo… creo que no te he dado las gracias, digo, por salvarme, allá en la tierra, eso fue muy amable, nadie había hecho algo así por mi – Dijo la joven humana de forma nerviosa, recargándose en la pared.

-No fue nada – dijo Skoodge haciendo una ligera mueca de dolor – a pesar de ser humana, pareces agradable, y me caes bien… no… no quería que te lastimaran.-

-¿Es cierto lo que dice Zim? ¿Qué siempre andas persiguiendo a las invasoras para que salgan contigo? – Kia alzó una ceja y le lanzó una mirada felina al irken, que se sonrojó y miró para otro lado.

-Bueno… este… creo que no tengo mucha suerte con las chicas… - dijo el irken mirando un punto en la nada.

-No lo entiendo, creo que no ven que en realidad eres una persona con un gran corazón – dijo Kia.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el tamaño del tejido cardiaco? – dijo el irken algo confundido.

Kia se rió ante esa ocurrencia.

-Nada, supongo, una cosa tonta humana, lo que quiero decir, que no ven que eres una persona agradable para estar. –

-¿Lo dices en serio? – Skoodge volteó a ver a Kia, la humana le sonreía sinceramente.

-Lo digo en serio, Skoodge, si salimos bien de esta, me gustaría tener una cita contigo –

Kia sonrió, y Skoodge le devolvió la sonrisa, ninguno dijo nada, solo se miraban y con sus miradas transmitían todos sus sentimientos.

(...)

Dix ya se habia dormido en el sillón, era muy tarde, y Miyuki se acercó al vortiano, que escribía en la pizarra. Al estar al lado de Lard Nar sintió que esa escena ya la había vivido. Imagenes volvian a su memoria.

-Yo... recuerdo... -la irken cierra sus ojos, tratando de organizar su mente - tu, hace algun tiempo, diseñabas una nave, una nave para el imperio irken... dijiste que esa nave... seria... seria...- Miyuki se sujeta la cabeza.

-Sería en su honor - dijo Lard Nar con algo de pena, él había admirado a la más alta irken, y le había dedicado a ella el trabajo de su vida, "La inmensa" -

-No tengo muchos recuerdos, pero si te recuerdo a tí trabajando en esa nave, eso te hacía feliz, parecías feliz en ese tiempo, ahora, te ves... algo abrumado.- La irken notó el rostro de Lard Nar, no podía ser solo por el paso de los años. Era algo más.

-Han pasado muchos años, y muchas cosas...- dijo Lard Nar.

-Si, lo se... la vida de muchas personas ha cambiado en este tiempo- La irken se sentó al lado de Dix, tambien estaba cansada, y sin notarlo, se quedó dormida.

(...)

Desde el punto de vista de Miyuki.

"_Estaba muy cansada, ver al científico vortiano trabajando en la nave me trajo muchos recuerdos, que se arremolinaban en mi cabeza sin dejar de dar vueltas y me estaban mareando. El niño se había quedado dormido, y me recosté en el otro sillón, hasta que el sueño me venció._

_En mi sueño, vestía como lo hacía Rojo, con el atuendo de "Mas Alto", y recorría toda la estación de trabajos, donde un grupo de científicos irken trabajaba estrechamente asesorado por científicos vortianos, era una convivencia en la que ambos salian beneficiados._

_En ese momento, escuché como alguien me presentaba a Zim, un pequeño científico que tenía algo que mostrar, una criatura que absorbía energia o algo así. Él me aseguró que no era peligrosa, y me acerqué, pero de pronto, algo salió mal, y pude sentir como mi cuerpo era absorbido por esa criatura. A pesar de estar dentro de ella, todavía podia sentir mucho dolor, asi que seguia viva. Escuchaba todo lo que pasaba afuera, y escuché como Spork, un irken un poco más bajo que yo, felicitaba a Rojo por haber manipulado el experimento de Zim, quitándome de en medio, al parecer, yo obstaculizaba su llegada al poder. Eso era traicion. Me sentí furiosa, pero a la vez herida y muy triste._

_Sin embargo, me di cuenta de que Rojo no se deshizo de la criatura como le había ordenado Spork, sino que la volvió a utilizar, ahora en contra de Spork, Rojo había traicionado al usurpador de Spork, para asi adueñarse, junto con su hermano Púrpura, del título de "Mas Alto".__Dentro de la criatura, encontré a Spork, el cobarde estaba histérico, y chillaba porque lo dejaran salir, sabía que Rojo iba a lanzar a la criatura a un incinerador, matándola y a nosotros tambien. _

_Le dije a Spork que se tranquilizara, que la criatura absorbía energia, y que entre más pelearamos, más fuerte se volvía. Si nos tranquilizábamos, podíamos abrir un boquete y salir de ahí._

_Pero el cobarde me empujó, dijo que él saldría, y que luego lanzaría a la criatura conmigo adentro y luego mataría a Rojo. Intentó salir, pero estaba demasiado desesperado. Al empujarme con sus pies, yo me relajé lo más que pude, y finalmente pude salir de esa criatura, traté de decirle a Spork que hiciera lo mismo, pero no lo logré, Rojo había lanzado la criatura al incinerador, convirtiendo tanto a la criatura como a Spork en polvo estelar._

_Yo estaba muy débil, intenté ponerme de pie, pero no pude, Rojo me vio, no entiendo porqué no me lanzó al incinerador tambien, tal vez porque se dice que si un irken mata a otro quedará maldito para siempre. Rojo mató a la criatura, pero técnicamente no mataba a Spork, porque estaba dentro de la criatura e imagino que lo consideraba muerto._

_Pero Rojo me vio y me empujó violentamente, haciendo que mi Pak se golpeara, asi que recuerdo que me desmayé. Después de eso desperté en la prisión de máxima seguridad, todos los irken, incluidos los guardias, estaban en la ceremonia de asignacion de más altos, en la cual obviamente Rojo estaba retrasado. Ese maldito me empujó a una prisión, después de modificar mi pak, y reirse diciendo que hubiera sido mejor que muriera junto a Spork y a la criatura de Zim..._

_A partir de ese dia mi vida fue una pesadilla, periodicamente ese demente llegaba, introducía comandos y datos en mi pak, y luego, desde hacia un par de años, comenzó a abusar de mi sexualmente, divirtiendose y degradándome. Podía ver su cara riendose de mi, sus manos lastimándome, hiriendome..."_

_(...)_

Miyuki despertó sobre saltada y respirando agitada. Estaba sudando helado y se sujetó los brazos con fuerza. Lard Nar ya no estaba, no sabía a donde había ido. Solo Dix estaba de pie junto a ella.

-Yuki, ¿Estás bien? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? -dijo el niño, su rostro denotaba preocupación.

-Estoy bien, eso creo - dijo la irken, sintiéndose algo avergonzaba, pero a la vez, confundida.

-No te preocupes - dijo el niño abrazándola con ternura - mi papá dice que las pesadillas siempre nos asustan, pero no debemos olvidar que son solo eso, un sueño, y que debemos dejar en el pasado -

Miyuki se sorprendió, ese niño, a pesar de ser tan pequeño, hablaba con mucha sabiduría. Se quedó acostaba boca arriba, mientras Dix se recostaba en su pecho y volvía a quedarse dormido. Sabía que lo que había soñado realmente habia pasado, y eso la dejaba confundida...

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, antes que nada, perdon si lo que dijo Lard Nar no tiene sentido, solo fueron palabras científicas al azahar, y bueno, en realidad, ya falta mas poco para terminar este fic, que prometo se pondrá emocionante!<strong>

**Saludis.**

**Iukarey**.


	10. La preocupacion de Rojo

**Hola, al fin el capi 10 ha quedado terminado! me tarde un poco, pero al fin puedo traerlo, espero que les guste!**

**solo falta recordar que los personajes de NIZ, ZID, VIVIAN Y DIX son propiedad de ELDAR LISWEN SARITHIEL **

**El personaje de KIA GREYSWOOD es propiedad de KAMUI SILVERFOX.**

**los demas son de Jhonen Vazquez y Nickelodeon. Lo unico mio es la idea de este fic.**

* * *

><p>-Listo, al fin la nave está terminada – dijo Lard Nar secándose el sudor de la frente, luego miró ceñudo como los científicos e ingenieros que lo estaban ayudando, chocaban sus palmas entre ellos. Si que tenían costumbres raras.<p>

El grupo estaba bastante agradecido con Lard Nar, el vortiano les había enseñado cosas nuevas y técnicas para construir naves espaciales que jamás habían imaginado.

-Eso me da gusto, ahora, creo que debo ir con el presidente humano para pedirle algunos soldados para rescatar a Dib y a los demás.- Membrana miró con asombro la nave. El había participado directamente en la construcción de la misma, y al igual que los demás, estaba asombrado con la inteligencia de Lard Nar.

-¿Soldados? No creo que sea buena idea – Lard Nar se rascó la barbilla – lo siento, profesor, pero no creo que ni siquiera sus grupos militares estén preparados para enfrentar a los irken, además, no estoy seguro de que puedan soportar un viaje en el espacio, por lo que me ha contado su hijo Dib, a ustedes les falta mucho por desarrollarse antes de iniciar un viaje así, sin ofender.-

-No hay problema, lo entiendo, pero… Dib, y sus niños… bueno, ellos pueden hacerlo.- el profesor estaba preocupado por la seguridad de su hijo y su familia, ahora empezaba a creer en Dib, y no dejaba de preocuparle que su hijo hubiera sido secuestrado por extraterrestres tan bélicos como los que describía Lard Nar.

-Su hijo es especial, - dijo Lard Nar con sinceridad, mirando el rostro del profesor, que de momento se sonrojó – además, no es seguro enfrentarnos a la Armada Irken, lo mejor, será una misión de rescate de prisioneros, rápida y silenciosa. Entraré por uno de los conductos de carga de la nave y sacaré al humano Dib y a los demás, y luego nos marcharemos. Solo necesitaré a alguien que vaya conmigo para que pilotee la nave antes de que salga.-

Lard Nar miró a Miyuki, la cual se señaló a si misma confundida.

-¿Yo? – dijo la irken, algo insegura.

-Si, mi más Alta – Lard Nar había comenzado a dirigirse a ella de esa forma, se dio cuenta de que Miyuki no era como los demás irken, ella era diferente, era la misma Miyuki justa y que había sido una gran líder y aliada de su pueblo, no como el par de idiotas que estaban en el poder actualmente.

-Si, Yuki, vamos con Lard Nar, será divertido y veremos a …. – comenzó a decir Dix bastante emocionado, pero su abuelo lo detuvo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

-Creo que tu no irás, pequeño, lo siento – el profesor miró a Dix con algo de pesar en su mirada, no quería desilusionar al pequeño que al fin estaba comenzando a quererlo. – no puedo permitir que te arriesgues tanto, es una misión peligrosa, y no me perdonaría si te pasara algo.-

-¿Qué? Pero abuelo… -dijo Dix haciendo un pucherito – no es justo, yo quiero ir con mis papás, además, mi papá Zim nos ha enseñado que hacer en estos casos, él nos ha entrenado… por favor, quiero ir, quiero ir, quiero ir. –Dix comenzó a llorar, estaba acostumbrado a que sus padres cedieran a sus caprichos cuando él les ponía cara de víctima. Pero no contaba con que su abuelo era diferente.

-Lo siento, pequeño, he dicho que "No" y es mi última palabra.- El profesor parecía serio.

-¿Yuki…? – Dix recordó como Miyuki le había ayudado anteriormente con uno de sus berrinches, la irken obligaba a los demás a consentirlo.

Miyuki miró al humano, pero Lard Nar la tomó de la mano y la miró seriamente.

-Mas Alta Miyuki, debe comprender que el profesor humano tiene razón, Dix apenas está en su etapa larvaria, es muy joven, no es bueno arriesgarlo así.- Lard Nar miró a Dix, que le sacó la lengua.

-¡Tu no digas nada, vortiano! – dijo Dix de mala manera, luego miró a Miyuki en tono de súplica -Por favor, Yuki… diles que me dejen ir contigo… quiero ir con mis papás….-

Miyuki miró al niño con pesar, pero recordó que los irken que habían capturado a la familia de Dix habían dicho que los llevarían ante el más alto Rojo. Miyuki amaba a Dix, pero por ningún motivo lo quería cerca de ese maldito.

-Lo… lo lamento, pequeño, pero… creo que Lard Nar y tu abuelo tienen razón, es peligroso y…-Miyuki hablaba lentamente mirando a Dix, y notó como su rostro cambió bruscamente, el niño se había enfadado.

-¡No es justo! ¿Yuki, tu también estás de su lado? ¡Yo quiero ir, no me quiero quedar en la tierra! –Dix pateó el suelo con enfado y salió furioso a otra habitación mientras lágrimas calientes recorrían su carita.

Miyuki lo miró preocupada, se sentía muy mal de haber hecho llorar a Dix, y trató de ir tras él, pero el profesor la detuvo.

-No se moleste, es solo un berrinche, los niños así son. Ya hablaré con él en un rato más, cuando esté mas calmado, verá que se le pasará el coraje.- El profesor miró hacia donde se había ido Dix, internamente no estaba muy seguro de que Dix pudiera calmarse.

Miyuki asintió, no había mucho tiempo. Se preparó con Lard Nar para irse a rescatar a los prisioneros, que a estas alturas ya debían de estar por llegar a "La inmensa".

Miyuki y Lard Nar abordaron la nave y despegaron. Iban a un par de años luz de la tierra, cuando Miyuki se recargó en el asiento del copiloto, con una sonrisa amarga en el rostro.

-Me siento mal por el pequeño Dix, lo entiendo, él quería venir.- dijo con pesar la irken. – tal vez debimos traerlo, digo, si se quedaba en la nave conmigo, no le pasaría nada.

-Fue lo mejor dejarlo en la tierra, es una misión peligrosa, además, estará seguro con el humano- dijo Lard Nar sin quitar la vista el control de la nave.

-Si, bueno, pero creo que voy a extrañarlo mucho, me gusta estar cerca de él, me hace sentir bien… no se como describir lo que siento cuando estoy con ese niño viendo su carita risueña… es… es… yo…- Miyuki se detuvo al escuchar una voz detrás de ella.

-Yo también te quiero, Yuki – dijo el pequeño Dix saltando detrás de un compartimiento donde se había escondido ágilmente.

-¡Dix, estás aquí! – dijo Miyuki y abrazó al pequeño.

-¡Mocoso! Te dijeron que te quedaras en la tierra, ¿Qué no sabes obedecer? – Lard Nar miró con enfado al niño, que estaba abrazando a la irken.- ahora mismo te voy a regresar con tu abuelo humano.-

-No lo hagas- Dix intentó poner cara de cachorrito una vez más, tal vez ahora consiguiera lo que quería. – además, ya vamos muy lejos, y necesitamos llegar con mis papás –

-Si, déjalo venir con nosotros, Lard Nar, yo lo cuidaré, se quedará conmigo en la nave…- Miyuki adoptó la misma expresión de Dix, haciendo que el vortiano se molestara.

-Dos contra uno… esta bien, pero deberá quedarse en esta nave…- luego agregó murmurando – mocoso malcriado… ahora no nadamas lo consienten y lo miman sus padres, ahora también la ex dirigente del imperio irken.-

Dix y Miyuki se miraron y se rieron.

-¿Ya no estás molesto conmigo por no apoyarte en la tierra? – dijo la irken acariciando el cabello negro del pequeño.

-No, además, pude subirme sin que mi abuelo lo notara.- Dix sonrió alegremente cerrando sus ojitos al hacerlo, Miyuki pensó que se veía lindo haciendo eso.

(...)

En la inmensa, Rojo estaba en la habitacion que compartía con Púrpura desde hacia tanto tiempo, cuando fue informado de que Zim había sido apresado, junto a toda su familia.

-Ya vienen para acá, señor, esperamos sus órdenes. - dijo el comandante.

-No los maten, quiero tener el placer de matar a Zim con mis propias manos.- dijo Rojo siseando veneno. Luego corto la comunicacion.

Purpura lo miraba preocupado desde el otro lado de la habitacion

-Oye, Rojo, que te pasa, eh? desde hace varios dias te noto extraño, como.. s algo te molestara.-

-Dime, Pur, ¿Te gusta ser el mas alto? - dijo Rojo mirando por la ventana, afuera se podian ver una gran cantidad de naves de la armada.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que me gusta! bueno, es lo mejor que nos ha pasado, digo, tu y yo al mando... - Purpura parecia nervioso, -¿Porqué preguntas eso?-

-¿Qué dirias si te dijera que tu y yo no deberiamos estar en este puesto?- Rojo hablaba aun sin mirar a Purpura, asi que no notó como su compañero palideció.

-¿De qué hablas, Rojo? - Purpura sentía un nudo en su garganta, sus manos comenzaron a sudar frio.- Tú y yo somos los más altos, porque cuando Spork murió a causa de Zim... bueno, nosotros obtuvimos el poder legitimamente.. no es como si nosotros hubieramos matado a Spork...-

Rojo no respondió, solo miró al espacio.

-¿Rojo? - Púrpura se acercó a su compañero, pero este lo quitó de un golpe.

-Hazte a un lado, hay un cabo suelto que debo atar.- Rojo salió de la habitacion furioso.

(...)

Por años, Rojo se habia sentido seguro, Spork estaba muerto, y Miyuki controlada. NO era como si fuera a perder su puesto de repente, no era posible.

Pero tras el "supuesto" intento de escape de Miyuki, donde estaba seguro que habia muerto, habia comenzado a tener un mal presentimiento. Comenzó a analizar la situacion, y el único que podía frustar su tan próspera vida, era Zim.

Si Zim hablaba, o reaccionaba, o alguien se daba cuenta de que la criatura de energia creada por Zim había sido modificada por él y Spork, todos sabrían que usurpó el poder.

Para estar seguro, debía deshacerse de Zim.

(...)

Zim levantó la vista, cuando las puertas de su celda se abrieron, su corazon comenzó a latir fuertemente. Tenía miedo ver el rostro de Dib, sabía que el humano estaría valientemente a su lado hasta el final, pero temía que Dib viera algo de temor en su rostro.

Dib y Zim fueron lanzados a otra celda, dentro de la inmensa, junto a ellos estaban Skoodge y Kia, y en otra celda junto a la entrada, estaban los tres niños de Zim.

-Son dos humanos, y un irken.- dijo uno de los guardias - creía que eran cuatro humanos jovenes.

-Bueno, esos fueron los datos que obtuvimos - dijo el otro guardia, -ademas, esos dos tienen rasgos irken, y el mayor es irken.-

-Crees que el mas alto Rojo quiera sacarle provecho a él? -dijo el primer guardia.-ya sabes, es joven, se ve fuerte, sería un buen soldado -

Niz le devolvió la mirada en forma desafiante, pero los soldados lo ignoraron.

-¿Qué dices, Zim? - dijo uno de ellos en tono burlon.- al menos uno de tus hijos viviría.

-¡Ustedes dos! - dijo el comandante de los soldados -dejen de decir tonterias, Zim será ejecutado esta tarde, despues de ver morir a sus engendros y a su pareja, al igual que el invasor Skoodge.-

Los soldados salieron riendo cruelmente, mientras los niños se quedaban serios, mirándose entre ellos, y Zim apretaba los ojos desde su celda, que compartía con Dib, recargándose en su hombro.

Necesitaba un milagro, y lo necesitaban ya.

continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>wii, espero que les guste este capi, me tome un receso para hacer un trabajo con dos amigas en DA, pero al fin estoy de vuelta.<strong>

**Estoy a un capi del final, y las cosas se pondran muy emocionantes. wii**


	11. El peor temor de Rojo

**Capitulo 11, wiii, y estoy a un capi del final, muchas pero muchas gracias por leerlo!**

**Solo me falta agregar que los personajes de NIZ, ZID, DIX Y VIVIAN son propiedad de ELDAR LISWEN SARITHIEL, y que le estoy muy agradecida por dejarme usarlos.**

**Al igual el personaje de KIA GREYSWOOD, es propiedad de la genial mente de KAMUI SILVERFOX, y que tambien le agradezco que me deje poner a "trabajar" a Kia...**

**El resto de los personajes son propiedad de JHONEN VAZQUEZ Y NICKELODEON.**

* * *

><p>…Desde el punto de vista de Miyuki…<p>

Conforme nos acercábamos a "La Inmensa" me iba sintiendo cada vez más nerviosa. No podía evitar sentir mi corazón latir con violencia. Esa nave comenzaba a traerme muchos recuerdos, algunos buenos, a pesar de que nunca la use, recuerdo como llegué a la novena estación espacial, pregunté al científico en Jefe Nami en qué estaban soñando mis mejores mentes,… Lard Nar presentó un modelo holográfico de la nave, se veía hermosa, aunque nunca pensé que seria realmente tan grande…

-"Será tan grande como lo es usted, mi alteza" – Eso lo dijo Lard Nar, ahora que lo recuerdo, es irónico como yo nunca pude usarla. Ese día esa cosa de Absorción de Energía… Me estremezco de recordarlo.

Ahora Rojo está ahí, con Zim, y la familia de este niño. Y esa humana de cabello gracioso, que fue amable conmigo. No porque fuera su líder, o porque fuera más alta, solo por ser amable, esta ropa que uso de hecho es de su propiedad. Es bastante cómoda, a pesar de la inscripción extraña que tiene grabada.

Necesitamos ayudarlos, liberarlos de la locura de Rojo, no entiendo como fue que Rojo se volvió tan malvado. Él y Púrpura eran muy inteligentes, y parecían buenos muchachos.

Hemos llegado, Lard Nar saldrá a tratar de liberar a los prisioneros. Nuestro deber es tener la nave lista… al menos no entraré, no veré a Rojo.

(…)

Lard Nar sacudió su mano delante del rostro de Miyuki para asegurarse de que la alta Irken le prestaba atención.

-Entonces,… ese es el plan – comenzó a decir Lard Nar al asegurarse de que era escuchado. –Yo subiré a la inmensa, rescataré a Zim y a los demás, y usted, Miyuki, estará aquí con la nave lista, para que en cuanto llegue, salgamos todos antes de que noten que escaparon.

-¿Yo que hago? – preguntó Dix parándose frente a Lard Nar.

-Tu… - el vortiano le señaló – te vas a quedar aquí, lo mas quieto posible y sin causar problemas…-

-¡Ah, que aburrido! – Dix se cruzó de brazos.

(…)

Lard Nar subió sigilosamente a la Nave. Conocía a la perfección esas Nave, después de todo, era su diseñador y principal constructor.

Sabía que Zim debía estar en la parte inferior, donde se habían colocado celdas. Ya antes habían rescatado un prisionero o dos de ahí, pero ahora, eran siete prisioneros, debía darse prisa. Comenzó a andar lo más veloz que podía por los ductos de ventilación; deteniéndose de vez en cuando para confirmar su ubicación. Cuando al fin llegó, no pudo evitar notar que no había prisioneros en las celdas, algo malo estaba pasando. A menos de que hubiera otro lugar donde pudieran haberlos ocultado. O que ya los hubieran… mejor no pensar en eso.

Descendió con lentitud, buscando algún indicio de que le dijera donde se habían llevado a Zim y su familia, pero no lo encontró. Algo no andaba bien, y pudo estar seguro cuando sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo antes de caer desmayado.

-Vaya, este idiota pensó que una vez más se robaría nuestros prisioneros. – El guardia Irken sonrió a su compañero. Habian capturado a Lard Nar y ahora lo llevarían a hacerle compañía a Zim.

(…)

Zim estaba atado en medio de la sala principal de "La Inmensa", solo faltaba que llegaran a Irk, los más altos querían hacer formal su ejecución, y para hacerlo, era necesario que los cerebros de control fueran los que determinaran que debía ser desactivado, de otro modo, los altos o cualquiera que intentara asesinarlo, estaría incurriendo en una falta grave. Zim respiró profundo, tratando de olvidar sus nervios. En una esquina, esperando su mismo destino, estaba Skoodge, su fiel compañero y amigo estaba atado, junto a la humana Kia, que miraba todo con mucha preocupación. Un poco más alejado de ellos, estaban sus tres niños. Niz estaba erguido, tratando de verse valiente, Zid trataba de imitarle, pero era menor, y era solo un niño, se podía ver que estaba asustado, al igual que Vivian, la niña no paraba de llorar y gemir en silencio, evitando mirar a su padre. Zim sabia que era porque su rostro estaba golpeado, y en la situación en que se encontraba se veía lamentable.

A su lado, a un par de metros de distancia, estaba Dib. El humano trataba de parecer sereno. Zim sabía que lo hacía para no preocuparlo. Pero ambos sabía que el panorama no era nada alentador.

Tambien sabía que no había nada que evitara que los soldados mataran a sus hijos y a Dib, pero no lo iban a hacer, preferían matarlos frente a sus ojos justo antes de asesinarlo a él. El solo pensamiento lo hizo estremecerse. En ese momento, cuatro soldados entraron arrastrando a Lard Nar.

-Mi más alto – gritó uno de los guardias, al parecer, el líder – capturamos a "este" en el calabozo, al parecer quería robarse a nuestros prisioneros una vez más –

-Pero si es el idiota de los resisty… - dijo Rojo con veneno.

Miyuki miró a la pantalla, no había rastro de Lard Nar. ¿Y si no volvían? ¿Cuánto tiempo debía esperar para salir de allí con el niño?

-No… no deben de tardar mas tiempo – dijo Miyuki, no sabía que mas decirle al niño que parecía desesperado.

-Deberiamos ir a ver si les pasó algo, no crees? – dijo el niño, lo cual no era una pregunta, más bien estaba poniéndose de pie para ir a buscar a su familia.

-Dix, no creo que sea buena idea…- pero Miyuki no terminaba de decir esto, cuando un rayo de tracción atrapó su nave y la estaba metiendo al interior de "La Inmensa".

-¡¿Yuki? ¿Qué sucede? – Dix sintió como la nave se estremecía al ser arrastrada.

-No te muevas, pequeño. – Miyuki se agachó para salir de la vista de la pantalla, y se escondió dentro de un pequeño armario en la cabina de mando. Sin embargo, nadie entraba a buscarlos. Al parecer, solo relacionaban la nave con Lard Nar, pero nadie esperaba que viniera acompañado.

-en esta nave viene el vortiano ese, tal vez nos sea útil en el almacén – dijo uno de los guardias antes de alejarse.

-Si, mandaremos unidades UCI para desmantelarla.- secundó su compañero alcanzándole.

Estaban dentro de "La Inmensa", y parecía que habían capturado a Lard Nar, esto no podía ser bueno.

-Yuki, escuchaste? Creo que tienen a Lard Nar…- el niño se asomó con cuidado cuando los guardias se iban.

-Dix, creo que debemos…- comenzó a decir Yuki, pero el niño salió velozmente.

-Ya se fueron, vamos a buscar a mis papás – dijo el niño sin parar de correr.

-¡Dix, no te vayas! ¡Regresa! – Miyuki vio con pánico como el niño se iba, y decidió alcanzarlo.

(…)

Rojo caminaba alrededor de Zim, disfrutando del rostro preocupado del ex invasor. Dib estaba cerca de él, y el humano estaba preocupado, no tanto quizás de su seguridad, mas bien estaba preocupado del bienestar de sus niños. Las cosas iban a ponerse feas si no hacían algo.

-Bien, Zim, al parecer, tu larga vida llena de rebeldías e insurrecciones ha llegado a su fin… parece que deshonraste a tu raza apareándote con este… mico humano.-

Rojo se paró frente a Dib, mirándolo con cruel sadismo.

-Rojo…- Zim suspiró, sabía que era inútil lo que iba a decir, pero no sabia que mas hacer. Estaba conectado a un aparato que evitaba que su pak funcionara, no podía usar sus patas de araña para defenderse a si mismo o a su familia – déjalos ir, tu problema es conmigo.-

-¡Claro! – dijo Rojo con una sonrisa ladeada – mi problema es contigo, Zim, pero este humano se atrevió a fijarse en uno cuya especie esta fuera de su alcance, puso sus ojos en algo que no debía,… no puedo dejarlo ir y permitirle seguir existiendo después de eso… además, tengo curiosidad de ver que sucede si… estos globos oculares salen de su rostro… me pregunto si crecerán de nuevo como los de los "cabeza de tornillo" …

Rojo se acercó amenazante a Dib, Niz bajó la mirada, Vivian comenzó a llorar asustada, y Zid respiraba agitado. Zim se retorcía en su lugar, desesperado por salvar a Dib, a pesar de que era imposible que se pudiera soltar. Rojo tenía su pata de araña a escasos milímetros del rostro de Dib, lo último que esperaba era ser derribado por un pequeño que salió de la nada.

-¡No lo lastimes! – gritó Dix, empujando con fuerza a Rojo. Miyuki se había quedado atrás, sin poder moverse, estaba aterrada y escondida, lejos de la multitud de irkens que admiraban el evento. Rojo estaba en el suelo, y se incorporó mirando al niño. Un grupo de guardias ya apuntaba a Dix, pero Rojo los detuvo.

-No, yo mismo me voy a encargar de este maldito mocoso, no se como llegaste aquí, maldita cria humana, pero va a ser lo último que hagas –

-¡Dix! ¡Corre! – gritaron Zim y Dib al mismo tiempo, aunque no estaban seguros de que el niño pudiera escapar, pero Rojo estaba a punto de atravesarlo.

-Voy a disfrutar esto, y no quiero que nadie interfiera, por ninguna razón…- Rojo se acercó lentamente al niño, apuntando con su apéndice mecánico directo a él. Lo último que esperaba era ser derribado por segunda ocasión, por alguien que no supiera de donde había salido.

(…)

Desde el punto de vista de Miyuki.

"Me quedé helada al ver al niño correr hacia Rojo. Desde el pasillo escuchaba su voz, y no quería acercarme a ese lugar, por ningún motivo. Pero el niño seguía corriendo, sabia que ahí estaban sus padres y sus hermanos. Uno no teme arriesgar hasta la vida por alguien a quien ama. Me quedé en la puerta, tenia mucho miedo de entrar, no podía moverme. NO pude detener al pequeño Dix cuando se lanzó sobre Rojo. El niño era valiente, no tenía miedo….-

La conversación que tuve con el niño días atrás llego a mi mente:

"-Dix, ¿Tienes miedo?

-Si tengo, Yuki, pero mi papi Dib dice que todos tenemos miedo alguna vez, pero lo importante es enfrentar ese miedo para poder superarlo, y yo quiero enfrentar el miedo a mi abuelo, y si tú estás conmigo, me siento más seguro."

Todos tenemos miedo, pero lo importante es enfrentar ese miedo y superarlo. El pequeño enfrentó el miedo que tenía a su abuelo. Y yo… yo no quiero que Rojo me siga teniendo en un calabozo nunca más, mi calabozo no son cuatro paredes sucias sin luz. Mi calabozo es vivir dentro de este temor, de no poder enfrentarme a él, y recuperar mi vida. Debo enfrentar mi miedo para salir de este calabozo…"

Me lanzé sobre Rojo para impedir que lastimara al niño… No iba a permitir que lastimara a ese niño, ni a nadie mas…

(…)

Rojo se levantó del suelo y admiró lo que estaba frente a él. Ahí, con ropa extraña, pero era ella, a la que creía muerta en la tierra. La única en todo el universo que podía quitarle su poder, el dia mas temido por muchos años había llegado.

-Ya no, Rojo, ya no me asustas.- dijo la Irken irguiéndose en su totalidad, mostrando que era visiblemente más alta que él y Púrpura.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, este capitulo quedó terminado finalmente, espero que les guste. Prometo subir el proximo pronto, y será el capitulo final, y será decisivo en esta historia. Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!<strong>


	12. La batalla final

**Al fin puedo subir el último capítulo de este fic, la verdad ya lo habia subido en mi cuenta en DeviantArt, pero no había podido hacerlo aki, mil disculpas. asi que sin mas, disfruten el fic.**

**DISCLAIMER: INVADER ZIM Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE JHONEN VAZQUEZ Y NICKELODEON, LOS PERSONAJES DE DIX Y SUS HERMANITOS SON PROPIEDAD DE OTRA MENTE GRANDIOSA, LA DE ELDAR LISWEEN SARITHIEL (O MISUZU-CHAN) DISCULPA SI NO LO ESCRIBI BIEN!**

* * *

><p>Rojo fue derribado por segunda vez esa noche, levantó la vista y se quedó helado al ver frente a él al último ser en todo el universo que esperaba ver: Miyuki...<br>Su corazon comenzó a acelerarse al notar que todos los irkens a su alrededor, que habian sido convocados especialmente para presenciar el castigo del traidor mas grande, Zim, estaban cuchicheando, y podia escuchar conversaciones aqui y allá.

-¿Quien es esa irken?-  
>-¡Qué ropas tan extrañas!-<br>-Deja eso, ¿Ya viste? es mucho más alta que Rojo y Purpura.-  
>-¿Por qué los cerebros de control no lo habrán notado?-<br>-¿Quien será?-  
>-Se parece mucho a...-<br>-Yo no la conoci, pero a como esta en las unidades de memoria historica, es identica-  
>-Pero se supone que esta muerta,-<br>-Pero yo la conocí en persona, es inconfundible, solo puede ser...-  
>-LA MAS ALTA MIYUKI...-<p>

Mientras tanto, MIyuki tambien observaba a su alrededor, esa nave, esos rostros de irkens, los guardias, le traian recuerdos como avalanchas que la confundían aún más... pero a la vez parecian estar aclarándole las cosas.  
>Púrpura se retorció las manos y se acercó a Rojo tímidamente.<br>-Rojo, que pasa?-  
>Rojo se lanzó sobre Miyuki enardecido, la irken alcanzó a detenerlo sujetándole las muñecas.<br>-Yuki! – gritó Dix e intentó correr hacia la irken.  
>-¡Tú!¡ Maldita seas, Miyuki! – Rojo hablaba entre cortadamente, salía espuma de su boca y sus ojos estaban desorbitados – debi matarte a la primera oportunidad, en lugar de encerrarte en el peor calabozo de la prisión por tantos siglos, me tomé muchas molestias para deshacerme de ti y de Spork, asi que no permitiré que me quites todo esto, yo soy el líder del imperio y eso no va a cambiar, no voy a permitir que me quites lo que es mio!-<br>Hubo una exclamación colectiva. Todos los irkens que habían sido convocados a presenciar el castigo al traidor Zim habían escuchado lo que Rojo acababa de confesar, y lo miraban con una mezcla de odio y repulsión.  
>Solo un irken lo miraba diferente, en su miraba había dolor, decepción y un profundo sentimiento de preocupación. Púrpura sabía que lo que su compañero acababa de confesar frente a todo el imperio era un crimen muy grave, no le esperaba nada bueno.<br>-Rojo…- Púrpura dijo esto y se llevó sus manos a la boca, retrocediendo un poco.  
>-Púr…- dijo Rojo mirando a su compañero – lo hice por nosotros, era necesario, ¿Acaso no querías ser Mas Alto? –<br>-No asi- Púrpura retrocedió.  
>Rojo se lanzó sobre este y lo sacudió.<br>-¡Despierta, idiota! – le gritó - ¿Querías que estuviéramos juntos? ¿Cómo era eso posible, si tienes una clasificación de "Defecto" desde el dia que naciste, no hubieras logrado pasar ninguno de los exámenes de la academia si no hubiera hackeado los sistemas, eres un idiota, un zángano, estabas destinado a ser un esclavo de servicios alimenticios en comidortia, si no hubiera sido por mi… si no te convertías en más Alto! –  
>Una vez más, Rojo se había ido de la lengua. No cabía duda de que ahora si estaba en problemas.<br>Rojo se dio cuenta de esto demasiado tarde, y lo único que intentó hacer fue lanzarse sobre Miyuki furiosamente, culpándola a ella y a su repentina aparición de que su mundo se viniera abajo.  
>Miyuki alcanzó a notar las intenciones de Rojo y esquivó el golpe, sacando las patas mecánicas de su pak y cruzándolas enfrente de ella, para detener el ataque de la extremidad mecánica de Rojo que iba directo a su rostro. Rojo se paró sobre sus patas de araña, tratando de estar por encima de Miyuki, pero la irken hizo lo mismo, aun temerosa de que sus extremidades respondieran adecuadamente, pero debía confiar en que Zid y Niz habían hecho un buen trabajo reparando los sistemas de su pak.<br>Varios metros sobre los espectadores, Miyuki y Rojo peleaban, lanzándose golpe tras golpe con sus brazos mecánicos. Rojo cayó al suelo, pero le arrebató una lanza a uno de los soldados que miraban estupefactos la escena y se lanzó a atacar a Miyuki; pero la irken logró desviar el ataque ágilmente.  
>Mientras, en el suelo, Púrpura trataba inútilmente de hacer entrar en razón a Rojo, pues sabía que tras cada ataque su situación empeoraba y la esperanza de lograr el perdón por parte de los cerebros de control (si es que alguna vez existió) se volvía cada vez más lejana.<br>Rojo atacaba sin piedad a Miyuki, la irken había superado el miedo, y se defendía lo mejor que podía, parecía que sus recuerdos de soldados con todos sus conocimientos sobre defensa y ataque habían vuelto. Cuando Rojo lanzó un ataque, ella usó una de sus patas mecánicas y la enrolló en las de Rojo, provocando que se cayera al suelo.  
>Rojo cayó estrepitosamente, y alcanzó a divisar algo, era el niño humano, el hijo de Zim, aquel al que había defendido fervientemente Miyuki, él sabía que esa larva humana representaba algo para su rival, asi que si no podía atacarla a ella, estaba seguro de que bajaría la guardia si atacaba a ese niño; así que se lanzó sobre éste.<br>Pero Miyuki alcanzó a notar las intenciones de Rojo y saltó para tomar a Dix y alejarlo del ataque. Lo que pasó después fue tan rápido que Rojo apenas pudo notar lo sucedido.  
>Púrpura trataba de que Rojo cesara su ataque, quería que su compañero entrara en razón para tal vez conseguir algo de piedad de los cerebros de control y de Miyuki, así que andaba aquí y allá tratando de pararse frente a él y calmarlo, aunque sus esfuerzos eran inútiles.<br>Sin embargo, cuando Miyuki recogió a Dix en brazos y se alzó con él, Purpura estaba cerca y sin querer se paró frente a Rojo, que no alcanzó a detener la fuerza de su ataque, y enterró la lanza sobre el pecho de su compañero.  
>Púrpura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, la sangre violácea corria hasta sus pies y manchó el suelo en cuestión de segundos. Sintió sabor metálico en su boca, pero sonrió… sonreía porque había logrado su objetivo. Rojo había dejado de atacar a Miyuki, estaba con él, había tirado la lanza lejos y lo abrazaba, pero Rojo estaba llorando, era lo malo, quiso decirle que no llorara, que le pediría a la más alta Miyuki que fuera considerada con él, pero ya no podía hablar, así que solo recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Rojo.<br>Rojo se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho dos segundos después, miró el cuerpo de su compañero de toda la vida ensangrentado, y olvidó por completo lo que hacía, Púrpura solo estaba ahí, mirándolo, sonriendo como bobo, pero sonriéndole… no quería perderlo.  
>-Servicio médico… - dijo en voz alta, pero los científicos y médicos de la nave, que observaban todo, no se movieron - ¡SERVICIO MEDICO! – Gritó el irken de ojos rojos.<br>Miyuki se acercó, Púrpura no era tan detestable como Rojo, y sentía pena por él. Ningún irken merecía morir asi, además, si era culpable en algún aspecto, era necesario que estuviera vivo, y que fueran los cerebros de control de Irk quienes dictaminaran su castigo. La irken levantó la vista, los médicos la miraban a ella, como en espera de instrucciones, así que solo asintió.  
>-Atiéndanlo, por favor – dijo con voz suave.<br>"Por favor" eran dos palabras que los irken no escuchaban en mucho tiempo venir de sus dirigentes. Cuando salieron de su conmoción, cuatro médicos corrieron para atender a Púrpura, uno tomó un control de su bolsillo y apareció una camilla flotante, en la cual subieron al irken bañado en sangre, para llevarlo a la enfermería.  
>Rojo intentó seguirlos, pero primero cuatro guardias le cerraron el paso, luego fueron seis, luego diez, quince, veinte, cincuenta… toda la guardia real estaba frente a él.<br>-Ustedes… son mis guardias,… deben obedecerme… déjenme pasar.- Rojo ordenó esto no como siempre lo hacía, en su voz había temor.  
>-Usted no es ya el Mas Alto – dijo el capitán de la guardia, mirando a Miyuki.<br>-Yo tampoco lo soy, al menos no oficialmente.- dijo la irken. Sin embargo conocía el protocolo, si aparecía un irken más alto que los actuales dirigentes, se debían dirigir a Irk a toda prisa para su ordenación, y los guardias se encargarían de que ese irken tuviera todo a su disposición –  
>-Suéltenme, traidores! – gritó Rojo cuando lo sujetaron de las manos con fuerza – que me suelten les digo o lo pagarán.-<br>-Creo que Rojo no va a ceder su puesto por las buenas, - dijo Miyuki mirando a Rojo protestando y maldiciendo a los soldados a su alrededor- creo que nadie necesita escuchar sus insultos nunca más. – La irken hizo una seña y los soldados se llevaron a Rojo.  
>Miyuki se sentía al fin en casa. Como deberían ser las cosas. Era raro, su pak comenzaba a procesar todos los datos, como si al fin lo que estaba ocurriendo fuera lo correcto y ahora funcionaba adecuadamente. Solo faltaba un par de cabos sueltos.<br>Miyuki ordenó que Zim, Dib y los chicos fueran liberados de inmediato, al igual que Skoodge y la humana Kia, y también Lard Nar. Dix corrió a abrazar a sus padres y luego a sus hermanos. Un irken delgado se acercó junto con un grupo de irkens vestidos de azul, y le dijo a Miyuki que le proporcionaría ropa adecuada y ella ordenó que se llevaran a Zim, Skoodge y a sus acompañantes y que los trataran respetuosamente como sus invitados, a lo cual el equipo saludó y obedeció.

Skoodge regresó a la habitación, traía noticias, los médicos habían logrado salvar la vida de Púrpura, pero estaba delicado, tendría que pasar mucho tiempo antes de que se recuperara totalmente, Rojo estaba en la celda más profunda de la nave, donde comenzó a arañar las paredes hasta que pareció perder la cordura, ya que solo hablaba incoherencias, y había dibujado una imagen de Púrpura en la pared y ahora estaba platicando con ella como si fuera real, preguntándole qué clase de bocadillos quería tomar esa tarde.  
>Parecía que las cosas comenzaban a mejorar, Zim y Skoodge fueron llamados por Miyuki, junto con Dib, Kia y los chicos. Lard Nar ya estaba ahí y parecía nervioso. Llegaron al auditorio principal de la nave, donde aún estaban las sillas de los más altos, solo que Miyuki las había mandado retapizar. Pero aún había dos.<br>Miyuki ahora vestía con un atuendo de más Alto, con la armadura flotante y los cinturones, y se acercó a Zim y a Skoodge, extendió sus manos, colocándolas en los hombros de ambos irkens, y solo dijo: "Gracias".  
>Zim y Skoodge se sonrojaron, pero de inmediato hicieron un saludo militar a su más Alta. Miyuki entonces se acercó a Dix, el pequeño la miraba ansioso.<br>-¿Ahora que eres la jefa de los irkens ya no vas a poder ser mi amiga, verdad? – dijo el niño bajando la mirada.  
>Miyuki se acercó al niño y levantó su cara con su mano tridáctila. No dijo nada, solo tomó al niño de la mano y lo condujo escaleras arriba, hacia los asientos que usaron los mas altos durante tanto tiempo. Miyuki señaló uno y Dix se sentó en el. Zim se quedó con la boca abierta a más no poder. Él había soñado por mucho tiempo poder sentarse en uno de esos sillones que representaban el máximo liderazgo de Irk, pero ver… a su pequeño smeet le produjo un sentimiento aun más profundo de emoción.<br>Miyuki se sentó al lado del pequeño humano y miró abajo, al fin era ella. Había salido del calabozo donde estaba. Miró al pequeño que estaba emocionado.  
>-Y bien, mi pequeño consejero principal – dijo Miyuki con una sonrisa, pero el niño se puso serio.<br>-No quiero ser eso, me suena muy difícil, mejor quiero seguir siendo tu amigo – dijo el niño cruzando los brazos y con una sonrisa.  
>-Esta bien, mi pequeño amigo – Miyuki sonrió - ¿Qué es lo primero que te gustaría pedir?-<br>Dix sonrió, puso una cara de estar pensando profundamente y luego habló.  
>-¿Qué tal una montaña de helado con caramelo? – el niño miró suplicante a la irken.<br>-No lo creo – dijo Miyuki con seriedad, haciendo que Dix también se pusiera serio, pero de inmediato, Miyuki volvió a sonreir de forma pícara – creo que deben ser Dos Montañas de helado con caramelo… y galletas-  
>-Siii! – gritó el niño, mientras Miyuki ordenaba a la cocina su pedido.<br>Zim se rio nerviosamente.  
>-¿Que te pasa, Zim? – preguntó Dib viendo a su pareja.<br>-Que si antes creía que Dix estaba muy consentido por ti, humano tonto, ahora imagina teniendo a la líder del imperio más poderoso a su lado cumpliéndolo todos sus caprichos.  
>Dib se rio y besó a Zim…<br>Fin…(¿)

-Un momento, falta algo – Kia se acercó lentamente hacia Miyuki, la irken la miró con algo de duda. – No quiero ser irrespetuosa o algo, pero quisiera preguntar que le pasó a mi ropa, es que esa playera es un recuerdo muy querido, a pesar de que está algo gastada y…  
>Skoodge refunfuñó y sacó a Kia del brazo.<br>-¡Oye, suéltame! Tengo derecho a preguntar por mi playera…  
>Fin.<p>

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer este loco fic mio.<p>

Hasta la proxima!


End file.
